Parabatai Story
by Queeen Rhapsody
Summary: Et si Alec et Jace s'aimaient ? Et si enfin, le brun révélait son attirance pour son ami ? Que se passerait-il si tout était chamboulé par ce sentiment reflétant plus que de l'amitié ? Qu'en serait-il de Magnus ? De Clary ?
1. Chapter 1

**Et si Alec avait avoué son amour à Jace ? Et s'il l'avait fait avant de rencontrer Magnus ? Et si Jace partageait ce sentiment ? Que se passerait-il, si les deux garçons s'aimaient ?**

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'Alec marchait dans les couloirs de l'institut, sans but précis. Personne ne s'y trouvait, Jace étant parti en mission avec Isabelle, Clary étant avec Simon et ses parents étant retournés à Idris. Alec se sentait seul. Récemment blessé, il n'avait pas pu se joindre à Jace lors de sa mission, ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Le brun, las de tourner, regagna sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, avant de lire un livre sur l'histoire des runes, voulant se cultiver, du moins, essayant de faire quelque chose d'intéressant de sa journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Isabelle et Jace revinrent, enduits d'ichor de démons. Jace esquissait un grand sourire, ce qui confirma à Alec qu'ils avaient réussi leur mission. Le blond s'approcha du brun et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- _Alors, Monsieur le directeur de l'institut, que pensez-vous de notre nouvelle réussite ?_ Il serait peut-être temps de nous rejoindre non ?

\- _Ce n'est pas drôle Jace, marmonna le brun_ , faisant mine de bouder.

Les deux parabatais possédaient une belle complicité. Mais pour Alec, c'était plus que de l'amitié. Isabelle le savait. Elle voyait la manière dont son frère regardait son parabatai. C'est pourquoi elle décida de les laisser entre eux, prétextant une soudaine envie de vomir, ou de se reposer, peu importe. Les garçons restèrent là, à se regarder l'un et l'autre. Un silence gênant planait dans la pièce.

Alec finit par regarder Jace, et prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de tout lui avouer. C'était le bon moment. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait. Il devait enfin se libérer de ce poids qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter, peu importe la réponse que lui donnerait le blond. Il devait le faire.

\- _Jace ?_ dit-il lorsque ses yeux azur croisèrent ceux de l'élu de son cœur.

\- _Oui ?_ répondit le garçon en question.

\- _Je… Je t'aime_ , déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

\- _Moi aussi je t'aime Alec_ , dit le blond dans un sourire sincère.

Le brun se décomposa sur place. Jace partageait-il ses sentiments ? Etait-ce possible qu'il ressente la même chose ?

\- _Alec, tu es mon frère, mon parabatai, tu es tout pour moi, bien sûr que je t'aime_ , dit-il en voyant l'air surpris de son ami.

\- _Non… Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire Jace… Je … Je suis amoureux de toi._

Le blond fixa quelques secondes Alec, qui parurent comme de longues heures aux yeux du brun. Après ces quelques secondes de réflexion, Jace s'approcha d'Alec et, avec une délicatesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, posa ses lèvres sur celle de son parabatai.

Alec écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis vint rapidement intensifier le baiser en posant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Jace. Jace plaqua Alec contre le mur de sa chambre, sans détacher ses lèvres de celles du garçon, et retira le T-shirt du brun. Alec fit de même, embrassant le cou de Jace, avant de le pousser sur son lit, une lueur de désir brûlant dans ses yeux.

Jace esquissa un petit sourire, qui dans ces circonstances, donnait un aspect assez coquin. Il se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure en regardant Alec. Il était parfait. Ses abdominaux marqués, sa taille dessinée à la perfection, ses tatouages alliant le tout, tout était parfait chez lui.

Alec était lui aussi en train de détailler Jace. De détailler ce corps qu'il enviait depuis si longtemps. Qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Il se glissa sur Jace, embrassant les lèvres, le cou, puis le torse du garçon. Lentement, il enleva le jean de celui-ci, sans décoller ses lèvres d'une parcelle de sa peau. Il laissa traîner sa langue sur les tatouages du blond, esquissant un petit sourire en voyant que celui-ci frissonnait.

Jace savoura les baisers de son ami, mouvant les hanches pour intensifier son plaisir. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du brun, plantant ses ongles dans la peau de son parabatai. Son côté « dominant « reprit le dessus, et il renversa sur le côté Alec pour jouer de ses coudes et passer au-dessus du garçon. Il passa ses lèvres dans le cou du brun, marquant celui-ci d'un coup de crocs. Bah quoi, c'est un garçon jaloux o/

Le blond retira à son tour le pantalon du brun qui se laissa faire en souriant. Tous deux étaient excités et ne tenaient plus en place. Bien vite, ils finirent nus. La chaleur de la pièce avait doublé. Jace embrassa le torse d'Alec avant de descendre un peu plus, chatouillant les parties sensibles du garçon. Il embrassait et léchait toutes les parcelles de peau du brun qu'il trouvait. Le brun en question, passait ses mains dans les cheveux du blond en se collant à lui.

Après quelques minutes à se tourner autour, Jace lança un regard à Alec, comme pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant d'acquiescer, jetant sa tête en arrière et se cambrant, les joues rougies par le plaisir. Jace mordit les lèvres d'Alec avant d'établir cette nouvelle connexion avec lui. Une connexion que Jace connaissait, mais qu'Alec n'avait jamais testé. Le brun empoigna les draps de son lit, la respiration saccadée par le plaisir. Il bougea ses hanches en rythme avec les mouvements de va et vient que Jace effectuait. Tous deux prenaient énormément de plaisir.

Après plusieurs minutes à faire l'amour, Jace épuisé, se laissa glisser à côté d'Alec, en sueur. Les deux souriant de bonheur. Le blond entoura le brun d'un bras pour le serrer contre lui, avant de l'embrasser délicatement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils étaient aux anges, délivrés. Malheureusement, les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver ….

 **A suivre :3**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, je début et je voudrais vraiment avoir des retours, si vous avez des conseils, des choses qui selon vous, doivent être améliorées …**

 **Merci beaucoup !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède aucun personnage, ils appartiennent tous à la série "The Mortal Instrument " de Cassandra Clare.**

 **Deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Merci beaucoup pour vos retours qui sont très très encourageants ! C'est vraiment adorable de votre part !**

 **Et non Dark', je n'aime pas ce ship haha :p Content(e) ?**

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Alec et Jace avait "discuté" de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Alec était aux anges, cependant Jace lui, se sentait mal. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, et se demander si ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas une grosse erreur. Partageait-il réellement les sentiments qu'éprouvait pour lui Alec ? Pouvaient-ils vraiment s'aimer ? Le blond se sentait perdu, surtout depuis l'arrivé, la veille, d'une nouvelle chasseuse d'ombres portant le doux nom de Clary. La jeune rousse avait de suite tapé dans l'oeil de Jace, ce qu'Alec n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Depuis, il était enfermé dans sa chambre, en train de bouder.

\- _Alec!_

La voix de Jace retentit dans les oreilles du brun qui leva la tête, bougon.

\- _Alec, nous devons partir en mission !_

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Isabelle, ou Clary,_ répondit le garçon.

\- _Alec arrête ! L'enclave demande que ce soit toi qui dirige la mission._

\- _Avec qui ?_

\- _Moi, Isabelle et Clary._

Clary, bien sûr, Clary devait se joindre à eux. De toute façon, s'ils se faisaient attaquer, Jace serait là pour la sauver. Quel beau compte de fée ! Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de se lever et d'enfiler sa tenue de combat. Il n'aimait pas cette tenue. Constituée de cuir, elle lui collait à la peau, laissant une sensation désagréable. De plus, il trouvait cela stupide d'avoir choisi du cuir, alors que ce tissu émettait des bruits à chaque mouvement. Bonjour la discrétion ! Alec finit par ouvrir la porte et sortir de sa chambre sans adresser un regard au blond qui l'attendait.

\- _Tu pourrais arrêter de bouder ? Combien de fois dois-je te dire qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ?_ commença le blond qui avait rapidement deviné la raison de la mauvaise humeur du brun.

\- _C'est ça,_ se contenta de répondre le brun.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la salle d'arme où Isabelle montrait déjà les différentes armes à Clary. Celle-ci tenait en main une épée relativement petite, qu'elle maniait avec précision, malgré son expérience.

\- _Lâche-ça_ , gronda Alec, _avant de blesser quelqu'un._

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel mais reposa l'arme, ne souhaitant pas créer de conflit.

\- Où allons nous ? demanda t-elle, curieuse.

Le brun qui allait lui répondre une réponse cinglante se ravisa en voyant le regard imposant que lui jetait sa soeur. Isabelle indiqua une zone sur une carte et coupa court à toutes discussions. Elle distribua les armes, l'épée à Clary, son arc à Alec, plusieurs dagues à Jace et prit elle même son bracelet serpent qu'elle enfila à son poignet.

" Allons-y ".

Les quatre chasseurs d'ombres se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard ...**

Une fois sur place, ils commencèrent à inspecter les lieux où une forte présence démoniaque avait été signalée.

Là, ils se séparèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain, plus vite. Sans surprises, Jace se retrouva avec Clary, ce qui énerva profondément Alec. Le brun détestait voir le regard que son Parabatai lançait à Clary. Il détestait la façon dont elle lui tournait autour. Il détestait la manière dont ils se parlaient. Il détestait Clary.

Il se détourna donc, suivi de près par Isabelle, pour inspecter le coté Est de la zone signalée. Après une ou deux heures de vérification, les deux lightwood revirent sur leurs pas, n'ayant rien à signaler. Visiblement, Clary et Jace avait eux aussi fait choux blanc , vu qu'ils étaient en train de revenir. La rousse riait de bon coeur avec le blond qui était trop près de la jeune fille au goût de l'aîné Lightwood.

Isabelle regardait Alec, soucieuse. Même si elle était contente de voir que la rouquine s'intégrait bien, elle savait pertinemment que Jace allait avoir une rude conversation avec son frère.

Ayant tous l'esprit ailleurs, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua la vague de démons qui était en train de les encercler. Lorsqu'un démon se jeta sur Isabelle, Jace qui était en train de dégainer sa dague fut devancé par Alec, arc bandé à la main, qui venait de tirer une flèche qui vint gracieusement s'encastrer dans le torse du démon. Le brun afficha un sourire satisfait avant de basculer en arrière, renversé de plein fout par un autre démon, un démon Ravener.

\- _Alec !_ Cria Jace.

Le blond s'élançait vers son Parabatai lorsque Clary hurla de douleur. Elle venait de se faire attraper la jambe par un démon Eidolon qui avait prit l'apparence de Jocelyne, la mère de Clary disparue depuis son arrivée parmi les chasseurs d'Ombres. La rouquine était tombée dans le piège et avait baissé sa garde. Jace lança un regard à Isabelle, qui était au corps à corps avec un démon Drevak. Il y avait beaucoup trop de démons, et de beaucoup trop de sortes différentes.

Jace était perdu. Il ne savait pas qui aider, d'un côté son Parabatai, son frère, qui était cloué au sol par plusieurs démons, de l'autre côté, Clary, qui semblait perdue entre deux démons.

\- _Putain mais merde !_

Le blond courut vers la rousse et envoyé voler les démons plus loin. Donnant des coups de coude, d'épaules et de dague, il réussit à éloigner quelques démons de la jeune fille, qui se tenait la jambe au sol. Alors que Jace appliquait un Iratze sur la jambe de son amie, un cri retentit. Un cri de douleur. Jace tourna la tête vers Isabelle, mais celle-ci venait de tuer le dernier démon encore en vie, et bien qu'amochée, semblait ne rien avoir de grave. Soudain Jace sentit une vive douleur dans le bas de son ventre et s'effondra au sol. Clary se précipita vers le blond qui enlevait son T-shirt pour voir sa blessure. Aucune blessure, juste la rune qui l'unissait avec Alec, qui brûlait.

\- _A... Alec...Alec,_ articula avec grand mal Jace.

Isabelle tourna vivement la tête en cherchant son frère du regard. Elle vit une masse sombre, quelques mètres plus loin, se débattre avec plusieurs démons, enfin se débattre, il était surtout en train de lutter pour ne pas se faire trancher la gorge sur place. Isabelle abattit son fouet avec précision sur les démons, évitant de toucher son frère. Jace se releva et lutta contre la douleur pour venir en aide aux Lightwood. Il dégagea les derniers démons, les réexpédia en Enfer, et s'agenouilla près de son frère. Alec était allongé au sol, secoué par des spasmes de douleur qui lui arrachaient des cris infernaux aux oreilles des trois autres adolescents.

Isabelle se leva et sortit son portable. Elle appela Raj, un chasseur qui était resté à l'institut, et lui demanda les coordonnées d'un sorcier, le plus compétent et le plus proche possible.

\- _Magnus Bane,_ répondit Raj.

Ni une ni deux, Isabelle raccrocha. Jace prit Alec avec difficulté dans ses bras, tandis que Clary l'aidait à maintenant Alec qui ne cessait de bouger. Les trois adolescents et le blessé se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Magnus.

 **Chez Magnus ...**

Isabelle poussa la porte de l'appartement sans même se donner la peine de toquer. Elle ne connaissait le sorcier que de vu, ayant l'habitude de le croiser dans des soirées au Pandémonium.

Le sorcier s'approcha, agacé d'être dérangé par des chasseurs d'ombres.

\- _Quoi encore? Vous les chasseurs d'ombres vous ne pouvez pas ..._ Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, le regard fixé sur Jace qui tenait dans ses bras le corps d'un chasseur d'ombres mince, assez grand et musclé, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, yeux qui étaient écarquillés par la douleur.

\- _Mais qu'est ce que ? Ne restez pas là ! Toi, le blond, pose le sur le canapé et maintient le, plus il bouge, plus le venin se répandra dans ses veines._

\- _Comment peux tu savoir qu'il a été attaqué par un démon ?_ demanda Jace en fronçant les sourcils, soupçonneux.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Ce n'est pas bien difficile, il suffit de regarder ces blessures, typiques des démons Ravener et Drevak ! Maintenant fais ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pouvoir le revoir un jour !_

Jace obtempéra en râlant, la vie de son Parabatai était plus importante que ces doutes envers les créatures du Downworld. Il déposa avec délicatesse le brun sur le canapé du sorcier et appuya sur ses épaules pour le maintenir stable contre le meuble. Magnus continua de dicter plusieurs ordres à Isabelle et à Clary, préparant une potion pour guérir et éliminer le venin du sang d'Alec. Il vint au chevet du blessé.

\- _Comment s'appelle t-il ?_

\- _Alec._

Le sorcier reconnut soudain les traits si familiers du garçon. Un Lightwood, bien sûr. Famille que Magnus n'appréciait pas. Il resta en transe pendant quelques secondes. Devait-il vraiment soigner le fils de ses pires ennemis ? Cependant en voyant le couinement de douleur du garçon, il le prit en pitié et refusa de le laisser ainsi.

\- _Alexander ?_ murmura t-il. _Alexander, il va falloir que tu m'écoute. Je sais que c'est douloureux, et je suis là pour t'aider. Attrape la main de ton Parabatai et serre la le plus fort possible. Je vais utiliser ma magie, si tu ressens une brûlure, c'est normal, ne lutte pas contre._

Jace ne savait pas s'il était plus choqué par le fait que Magnus ait découvert son lien de Parabatai, ou par le fait qu'il connaisse le nom entier d'Alec. Secouant sa tête pour oublier ses doutes, il prit la main de son ami qu'il serra dans la sienne. Le brun qui semblait avoir entendu les demandes de Magnus serra la main de Jace si fort qu'il la fit craquer. Le sorcier passa une main sur le front d'Alec avait une délicatesse improbable. Il glissa une barre grisée dans la bouche du brun, le laissant croquer dedans pour retenir ses cris de douleur, ainsi que pour le calmer. Clary et Isabelle revinrent, un pot rempli d'une potion jaune soleil dans les mains. Elle s'avancèrent vers Magnus et lui tendirent la potion qu'il prit vivement. Les deux filles se reculèrent et le sorcier intima le blond d'en faire de même. Là, le sorcier versa la potion dans la bouche d'Alec déchir le T-shirt du garçon. Il posa ses mains sur le torse brûlant du brun. Malgré la situation, la downloder se sentit rougir à la vue de se torse musculeux qui ne lui déplût pas. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et des flammes bleues sortirent de ses mains pour entourer le corps du chasseur d'ombres. Celui-ci se cambra sous la douleur et mordit dans la barre qu'il brisa sous le coup. Magnus agita les mains et le garçon tourna de l'oeil. Isabelle laissa échapper un couinement de surprise. Clary s'était blottie dans les bras de Jace qui lui caressait délicatement le sommet du crâne, y déposant quelques baisers.

Magnus, qui ne réussissait pas à se concentrer avec tant d'agitation claqua des doigts, et en quelques secondes, dans une vague d'étincelles bleues, les trois chasseurs d'ombres firent transportés dans leur institut, laissant Magnus seul avec Alec. Le sorcier termina de soigner le jeune chasseur d'ombres avant de s'affaisser lourdement sur une chaise, épuisé.

 **A suivre !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé :3**

 **Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça m'aide vraiment !**

 **La suite arrive bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre de cette histoire que vous attendez tant :3**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour, même si c'est pour chaque chapitre ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Promis le prochain sera plus long :p**

* * *

 **Appartement de Magnus Bane.**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Magnus veillait sur Alec, qui était toujours inconscient, jour et nuit. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis, et ne ressemblait pas au Magnus habituel. D'habitude extravagant, habillé de toutes les couleurs, les yeux marqués d'un coup de crayon noir, et les cheveux dressés par du gel, dont les mèches changeaient de couleur en fonction des humeurs de sorciers avaient laissé place à un jogging noir, un T-shirt simple et la mine épuisée et négligée d'un sorcier qui ne semblait plus prendre de temps pour lui depuis que ce Néphilim avait débarqué chez lui. Ses yeux n'arboraient plus de crayon noir, mais plus de belles cernes qui semblaient prendre trop de place sur le visage de la Créature Obscure.

Magnus était comme à son habitude, assis dans un fauteuil, en face de son lit où reposait Alec. Ses yeux étaient portés sur le corps de ce garçon, qui malgré lui, l'attirait fortement. Même si le brun n'avait que 18 ans, alors que le sorcier en avait plus de 800, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer les choses qu'il pourrait faire avec ce garçon encore si innocent, et croyez-moi, ces choses ne sont pas toujours très catholiques. Magnus, perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas que le jeune Néphilim venait de se réveiller, et qu'il observait depuis maintenant quelques minutes le sorcier, et son regard imposant posé sur son torse. Alec rougit, gêné devant ce regard appuyé. Il passa une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux, les muscles encore engourdi, et se racla la gorge pour signaler son réveil à son hôte.

Le sorcier secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées, reportant son attention sur le brun qui le fixait désormais. Son visage arbora un sourire radieux, il venait de le sauver.

\- _Alexander ! Tu es vivant, comment te sens-tu ?_

\- _Hum … Bien, je crois,_ répondit-le brun qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le nom de ce sorcier ne lui venait pas en tête. Il le connaissait, c'était sûr, mais d'où ? Pourquoi était-il seul en sa présence ? Où étaient ses amis ? Que faisait-il ici bon sang ?

Devant l'air perdu d'Alec, Magnus comprit qu'il ne devait se souvenir de rien, et qu'il allait devoir lui raconter ce qui c'était passé.

\- _Jace, Clary, Isabelle et toi êtes sortis en mission il y a maintenant cinq jours. Vous avez été attaqué par de nombreux démons, et tu as été empoisonné. Tes amis t'ont amené ici pour que je puisse te soigner, voilà pourquoi tu es ici. Tu as dormi cinq jours. Et, si tu te demandes, je suis Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn._

Alec écouta attentivement les explications de Magnus, avant d'afficher un air surpris.

\- _Je suis ici depuis cinq jours ? Où sont mes amis ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Et qu'est-ce que…_ Il termina sa phrase par un râle de douleur, sentant soudain pour la première fois les blessures qui parsemaient son corps et en particulier son torse. Il pencha les yeux pour observer les profondes entailles qui barraient son torse nu, et rougit violemment en voyant que Magnus semblait faire de même.

\- _Doucement jeune Néphilim, je n'ai pas pu entièrement te guérir. Il semblerait que ces vilaines coupures ne veuillent pas partir. J'ai eu peur de te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose si j'utilisais ma magie, j'ai donc décidé de laisser ainsi ta peau, puisque de toute façon tu guériras par toi-même. Tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est du repos et du calme, ce qui signifie rester dans ta chambre encore quelques jours. Pour en revenir à tes amis, ils vont bien, j'ai soigné les quelques blessures qu'ils avaient et je les ai… disons renvoyés chez eux. J'ai gardé contact avec ta sœur, il faut d'ailleurs que je lui dise que notre Belle au Bois Dormant est sortie de son sommeil._

Magnus se leva, attrapa son téléphone en baillant et sortit de la chambre en y laissant Alec seul et rougissant, pour téléphoner à Isabelle.

 **Institut de New-York, chambre d'Isabelle.**

Isabelle sauta sur son téléphone lorsqu'elle entendit celui-ci sonner. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle avait du mal à dormir, attendant toutes les heures des nouvelles de son frère de la part de Magnus. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle aperçut que l'appel provenait bien de Magnus.

- _Jace ! Clary !_ cria-t-elle avant de décrocher brusquement l'appareil.

\- _Magnus ? C'est toi ? Comment va mon frère ? Dis-moi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles !_ s'empressa-t-elle de dire sans même saluer son interlocuteur.

\- _Vous les Lightwood, vous avez un sacré débit de parole,_ marmonna l'interlocuteur en question.

Une fois Isabelle attentive, il commença son rapport, lui indiquant que son frère allait mieux, et qu'elle pouvait à présent venir le voir lorsqu'elle le désirait.

J'arrive, répondit la brune sans même prendre le temps d'écouter la réponse de Magnus, l'appel désormais terminé. Elle attrapa une veste, et sortit en hâte de sa chambre. Dans le couloir elle croisa Jace et Clary à qui elle raconta brièvement les nouvelles, et tous les trois se précipitèrent vers l'appartement de Magnus.

 **Appartement de Magnus.**

Quelques minutes après son bref dialogue avec Isabelle, le sorcier eut le plaisir de voir trois Néphillims débarquer dans son appartement. Il indiqua sa chambre du doigt en râlant, et alla se coucher dans son canapé pour les laisser. Jace, Clary et Isabelle se ruèrent dans la chambre indiquée, et entrèrent. Ils trouvèrent Alec, toujours allongé et torse-nu, dans le lit de Magnus, à moitié endormi.

\- _Alec !_ s'exclama Isabelle avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

Celui-ci l'accueillit avec une plainte de douleur, avant de caresser doucement les cheveux de sa sœur. Il plissa les yeux en voyant Clary, mais ne dit rien. Le brun adressa un bref regard à Jace, avant de reporter son attention sur Isabelle. Sentant la tension, la jeune fille se leva et lâcha son frère pour entraîner Clary dehors et laisser les deux parabatais seuls. Jace s'avança vers Alec, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de ne plus bouger d'un simple geste de la main.

\- _Alec écoute, je peux tout t'expliquer, je suis désolé… Elle était en danger !_ se défendit le blond, devinant les causes de la mauvaise humeur de son double.

- _J'ai failli mourir parce que tu as préféré garder un œil sur elle, plutôt que vérifier que nous allions tous bien. Si Isabelle n'était pas intervenue je serais déjà mort à cette heure-ci._

\- _Alec… J'étais en train de venir t'aider. Et bon sang c'est quoi ton problème avec elle ? Elle ne t'a rien fait !_

\- _Si justement, elle a tout fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là hein ?_

\- _Elle s'inquiétait pour toi …_

\- _Elle s'inquiétait pour moi ou tu t'inquiétais à l'idée de la laisser seule à l'institut, au cas où un autre chasseur jetterai son dévolu sur elle, oh, on sait jamais, après tout …_

\- _Alec, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi,_ coupa court le blond, passablement énervé.

\- _Vraiment ? Tu sais quoi Jace ? Vas te faire foutre. Je pensais que tu avais compris ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je pensais que nous étions plus que de simples « amis », mais visiblement, je pense mal. Tire-toi je n'ai pas envie de te voir plus longtemps, au risque de vomir devant ta nouvelle conquête._

\- _Alec …_ commença Jace et s'avançant doucement vers le brun.

- _TIRE-TOI !_ cria le brun les larmes aux yeux.

Jace sortit en furie de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit râler Magnus. Il sortit de l'appartement sans un mot ni un regard aux autres, Clary à sa suite. Isabelle jeta un regard à Magnus, qui lui répondit qu'il pensait qu'Alec voudrait être seul, et qu'elle devrait donc suivre Jace et Clary. Celle-ci acquiesça doucement, quoiqu'au début un peu réticente à l'idée de laisser son frère de nouveau, et sortit de l'appartement en soupirant.

Après quelques minutes passées dans un silence pesant, Magnus se décida finalement à rentrer dans sa chambre. Il y trouva Alec, la tête plongée dans un coussin, qui pleurait silencieusement.

\- _Problèmes de cœur, hum ?_

Le brun releva la tête et essuya rapidement ses yeux en rougissant, gêné de savoir que Magnus le voyait dans un état si … faible ?

\- _Rien qui puisse t'intéresser,_ répondit simplement Alec, n'ayant absolument pas envie de discuter de sa vie amoureuse avec un sorcier qu'il connaissait à peine, bien que celui-ci ait contribué à le maintenir en vie.

\- _Comme tu voudras. Cependant, préviens moi lorsque tu seras célibataire, je suis tout à fait disponible à apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire,_ dit le sorcier en faisant un clin d'œil avant de ressortir de la chambre.

Alec fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien entendu ? Magnus lui faisait des avances ? Généralement c'était plus à Isabelle et Jace qu'on en faisait, pas à lui. Il secoua la tête. Quoiqu'il se passe en ce moment, son cœur battait toujours pour Jace, même si le sorcier ne le laissait pas indifférent. Alec attrapa son téléphone dans le but d'envoyer un message à son parabatai. Dans la liste de ses contacts, il tomba sur un nomme « Magnus ». Ce contact lui arracha un sourire, et bien que sa raison lui disait de le supprimer, une petite voix lui murmura à l'oreille « Après tout, on a toujours besoin d'un sorcier pour une mission, non ? ».

* * *

 **Une fois de plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir !**

 **Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours, je vais peut être continuer l'autre histoire d'abord, en plus de ça j'écris une troisième fanfiction sur Zude (Zero x Jude), des personnages d' Hit the Floor :3 **

**Pour ne rien louper, n'hésitez pas à mettre l'histoire dans vos favoris ;)**

 **Bye !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Et voilà ENFIN le chapitre tant attendu! Après... 1 an? Il faut bien laisser patienter pour bien teaser parfois non? Non. Ah bon. Excusez-moi dans ce cas...**_

 _ **Il est vrai que j'avais un peu oublié cette fiction o/**_

 _ **Mais me voilà pour le quatrième chapitre qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire tout autant que les précédents! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir!**_

 _ **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est la propriété de l'incroyable Cassandra Clare. (Malheureusement).**_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Alec logeait chez le sorcier. Ce dernier avait prétendu vouloir s'assurer que son patient allait bien, mais Isabelle, elle, avait deviné la véritable intention du demi-démon. Isabelle Lightwood avait toujours été une jeune femme très observatrice, bien que moins douée que son frère pour comprendre les émotions des personnes qui l'entoure. Cependant, la seule fille de la fratrie n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre que le sorcier ne regardait pas son grand frère avec des yeux innocents. Il prétendait vouloir s'assurer de son état de santé... Ou plutôt s'assurer qu'il ne s'approche pas trop de Jace.

À vrai dire, cela amusait assez Isabelle. Bien que cette dernière aime énormément Jace et Alec, elle ne les voyait absolument pas tous les deux. Jace n'était pas gay, et elle le savait. Disons qu'il avait fait une fois une connerie, et que maintenant il ne savait plus comment l'assumer. Il ne savait pas comment l'avouer à Alec. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu d'un visage. Lorsqu'Alec n'était pas là, Jace passait son temps libre avec Clary, faisant passer leur relation pour une forte amitié. Mais la Lightwood n'était pas dupe, voyant clair dans le jeu de son frère adoptif.

À cet instant, alors qu'elle ressassait ses pensées, Isabelle se rendit compte qu'elle était à la fois heureuse, et triste. Heureuse, parce qu'elle savait que Jace avait trouvé en Clary la personne idéale pour rester à ses côtés, et en Magnus, le compagnon parfait pour Alec, du moment que ce dernier s'en rendait compte un jour.

Cependant elle était aussi triste. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle savait que son frère ainé éprouvait toujours des sentiments à l'égard de Jace. Il convoitait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir, mais malheureusement Jace l'avait laissé penser qu'il pourrait un jour... Et sur ce point, Isabelle était très en colère contre le blond. Il avait blessé, même si ce n'était pas intentionnellement, son frère, et allait lui briser le coeur lorsque celui-ci se rendrait compte que leur "début de relation" n'était qu'une erreur. Qu'une illusion.

À moins qu'elle ne trouve un moyen de pousser Alexander dans les bras de Magnus, afin que ce dernier lui fasse oublier Jace. C'était compliqué, mais la meilleure solution que la jeune femme avait trouvé. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de se rendre à l'appartement du grand sorcier de Brooklyn, afin d'avoir une petite conversation avec ce dernier.

* * *

 **Appartement de Magnus.**

Il était aux alentours de 8h du matin lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée de l'appartement du sorcier retentit. Magnus, en peignoir multicolore, se leva pour aller voir qui osait le déranger un dimanche matin, alors qu'il ne travaillait pas. Son beau néphilim, lui, semblait toujours dormir dans la chambre d'ami qu'il lui avait aménagé. Oh, bien sûr, en tant qu'hôte courtois, il lui avait proposé de dormir avec lui. Mais bizarrement, Alexander n'avait pas semblé vouloir accepter... Étrange, n'est ce pas?

Magnus vint donc ouvrir à l'abrutis qui venait d'écourter sa nuit. Et il eut un moment de vide lorsqu'une belle silhouette s'avança devant lui. Une silhouette relativement grande, élancée, dont les cheveux de jais bouclés retombaient sur ses épaules, et habillée d'une robe moulante rouge, la mettant en valeur, et rappelant son rouge à lèvre de la couleur du sang. Cette magnifique silhouette n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à la ravissante Isabelle Lightwood, surnommée Izzy par ses proches, aka soeur de l'ange qui occupait son appartement depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Magnus avait toujours apprécié ce bijou qu'était Izzy. C'est pourquoi un large sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres, malgré la fatigue, alors qu'il s'effaçait pour la laisser rentrer. La jeune femme entra donc dans l'appartement, tandis que Magnus servait trois tasses de café. Pourquoi trois? Parce qu'il venait d'entendre du bruit provenant de la chambre de son cher et tendre, qui était sans doutes en train de prendre sa douche.

\- _Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, ma chère?_

\- _Merci pour le café! Je venais juste voir comment allait mon frère, vu qu'il est visiblement consigné ici_ , dit-elle dans un petit rire, un beau sourire déjà dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- _Oh tu sais, il a tout ce qu'il lui faut ici! Je lui même aménagé une salle de sport._

\- _Tu sais que tu ne peux pas le garder enfermer, n'est ce pas? Ma mère commence déjà à criser..._

\- _Oh tu sais, si Maryse a un problème, je pourrais lui rappeler qui a sauvé son fils_ , répondit-il dans un petit sourire.

\- _Magnus..._ répliqua Isabelle en levant les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire tout en buvant une gorgé de café.

C'est à ce moment même qu'Alec se décida à sortir de sa chambre, torse nu, ses cheveux mouillés par l'eau de la douche dégoulinant sur ses épaules. Les cicatrices de ces dernières blessures étaient clairement visibles, mais il semblait aller bien mieux. Son teint, bien que toujours clair, n'était plus blanc, il n'avait presque plus de cernes, et ses yeux pétillaient de nouveau. De plus, son torse était arrangé, et ses abdominaux semblaient ne jamais l'avoir abandonné.

Il ne portait qu'un bas de jogging, descendant sur ses hanches, et avait une serviette dans les mains, avec laquelle il était en train d'essuyer ses cheveux noir de jais.

\- _Magnus, est ce que tu sais où..._ commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter net en voyant sa petite soeur, buvant le café aux côtés de son hôte. _Izzy?_

\- _Visiblement ça va de mieux en mieux entre vous deux..._ s'exclama Izzy avec un sourire ravi, ne se privant pas de regarder son frère de la tête au pied.

Les joues d'Alec s'empourprèrent violemment, alors que Magnus ne se gênait pas, lui non plus, de mater le corps de dieu qui s'offrait à sa vue.

\- _Tu vois, ton frère se porte particulièrement bien_ , susurra Magnus, son regard brûlant posé sur le néphilim.

Ce dernier avait littéralement viré au rouge. Le même rouge que la robe de sa soeur. Magnus, voyant le malaise du plus jeune, et, bien qu'appréciant la vue, ne voulant pas plus le gêner, fit apparaitre un T-shirt qu'il lança au Lightwood.

\- _Il me semble que c'est ce que tu cherchais..._

\- _Merci,_ marmonna le jeune homme en se rhabillant prestement.

\- _Allez viens, on a du café et de quoi déjeuner_ , dit le sorcier en claquant des doigts, faisant apparaître un véritable festin sur la table du salon autour de laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Alec hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement venir s'asseoir en face de sa soeur, à côté de Magnus.

\- _Tu n'es pas content de me voir?_ demanda finalement Isabelle, un petit sourire mesquin toujours affiché sur ses lèvres.

\- _Si, bien sûr mais euh... Qu'est ce que tu fais là?_ demanda son frère, gêné.

\- _Wow, on voit l'enthousiasme!_ s'exclama la jeune femme, en faisant mine d'être vexée.

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit finalement la parole.

\- _Je voulais voir comment tu allais Alec. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi depuis plus d'une semaine!_

\- _Ah oui... Je suis désolé... J'étais occupé..._ se justifia-t-il maladroitement, alors qu'Izzy manquait de s'étouffer avec son café, et que Magnus se retenait de rire.

\- _Quoi?_ demanda Alec, trop innocent pour comprendre l'énorme sous-entendu qu'il venait de laisser entendre.

\- _Disons que tu étais occupé à te soigner,_ vint corriger Magnus en reposant son mug, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

\- _Ou que tu étais occupé à le soigner,_ nuança Isabelle en lançant un regard complice au centenaires.

Ce fut au tour d'Alec de s'étouffer avec son café, alors qu'il fusilla sa petite soeur du regard.

\- _Oh ça va Alec, pas besoin de t'offusquer pour une petite plaisanterie..._ rigola Izzy.

Un nouveau bruit de sonnette coupa court le dialogue. Magnus se leva en râlant et alla ouvrir au nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Jace. Celui-ci posa son regard sur son parabatai, qui finissait sa tasse de café tranquillement. Isabelle sentit la tension monter d'un cran, tandis qu'Alec se retournait pour poser ses yeux bleus glacés dans ceux mordorés du blond.

Alec se leva et amena son demi-frère dans sa chambre d'ami. Magnus et Izzy, eux, attendaient dans le salon, s'échangeant un regard à la fois surpris, triste et consterné. Ce fut finalement Izzy qui mis fin aux paroles muettes.

\- _Écoute Magnus... Je ne plaisantai pas tout à l'heure..._

\- _À quelle sujet, beauté?_

\- _Au sujet de mon frère..._

Elle sembla s'arrêter, mais Magnus l'invita à continuer d'un regard.

\- _Je... Alec est quelqu'un de fragile. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, mais Alec est une personne fragile. Si tu t'avises de lui faire du mal, je te promets je..._

\- _Hey Izzy, je ne prévois en aucun cas de blesser ton frère..._

\- _Je vois comment tu le regardes. Je vois comment tu te comportes avec lui, et je sais que ce n'est pas le comportement d'un simple médecin envers son patient._

Magnus sembla vouloir la contredire, mais elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- _Ne me mens pas, seul un aveugle ne verrait pas cela. Et ne crois pas que c'est à sens unique. Alec te dévore littéralement des yeux._

\- _Mais Jace..._

\- _Jace était une erreur. L'histoire d'une fois, d'une illusion qui ne peut pas aboutir. Il faut juste qu'Alec s'en rende compte... Et le jour où il s'en rendra compte, il sera triste. Plus que triste. Mais je compte bien sur toi pour, à ce moment là, être là pour lui._

\- _Et je le serai_ , promis le sorcier, son regard ancré dans celui de celle qu'il aimerait bientôt appeler "belle-soeur".

Ils terminèrent leur déjeuner, tandis que dans la pièce d'à côté, les voix commençaient à s'échauffer, indiquant aux deux autres qu'une dispute n'allait sans doute pas tarder.

Au bout d'une heure, Alec sortit en trombe de la pièce, attrapant sa veste en cuir, sortant de l'appartement en claquant la porte sans même adresser un regard à qui que ce soit. Magnus se leva en tentant de le retenir, mais se recula brusquement, manquant de se prendre sa propre porte dans la figure.

Isabelle, quand à elle, s'était levée pour aller rejoindre Jace qui était assis sur le lit d'Alec, tremblant, l'air triste.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?_

\- _Que... Que c'était une erreur..._

\- _Tu lui as parlé de Clary..._ soupira sa soeur.

\- _Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir Izzy..._ répliqua le blond d'une voix brisée, au bord des larmes.

Isabelle enroula un bras autour des épaules de son demi-frère, lui frottant doucement le dos pour le rassurer.

\- _Il me déteste..._ murmura Jace.

\- _Mais non Jace. Alec ne peut pas te détester, vous êtes parabatais! Il a juste besoin de temps Jace..._

\- _Combien de temps?_ couina l'homme au regard cuivré, perdu.

\- _Autant qu'il lui en faudra pour digérer la nouvelle._

\- _Tu penses qu'il pourra me pardonner un jour, Izzy...?_

\- _Bien sûr Jace, bien sûr,_ murmura la jeune femme, en jetant un regard triste mais rempli de sous-entendus à Magnus, qui était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, écoutant distraitement la conversation, afin de s'informer de la situation.

Après quelques minutes passées dans les bras d'Izzy, Jace finit par se relever et décider de rentrer à l'institut. Isabelle le suivit, saluant Magnus.

- _Il ne va pas tarder à revenir..._ murmura-t-elle au sorcier avant de sortir. Je suis désolée...

Magnus acquiesça, lui intimant d'un regard que tout allait bien pour lui. Il les regarda donc partir, avant de venir se rasseoir sur une chaise en soupirant. Il espérait que son néphilim n'allait pas tarder, la solitude lui pesant déjà...

* * *

 _ **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé, de ce chapitre tant attendu?**_

 _ **Que va-t-il se passer pour Alec? Et Magnus? Et Jace?**_

 _ **J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu!**_

 ** _( Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes, ma correctrice est actuellement en vacances, et il est 5H du matin, il est donc fort possible que quelques fautes se soient glissées dans la fiction :/)_**

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;p**_

 _ **Vous pouvez aussi suivre l'histoire afin de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, ou encore la mettre en favoris :p**_

 _ ***je fais ma pub haha***_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Et voilà le chapitre 5! Déjà? Et oui haha, j'ai décidé de vous gâter un peu ^^**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos favoris/ follows! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir :p**_

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Magnus attendait son cher néphilim. Pas qu'il s'ennuie sans lui, enfin quoique, mais le sorcier était surtout inquiet pour le jeune homme. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant, non? Et il s'était déjà blessé...

Magnus décida, dans un coup de folie, de lancer un sort de localisation sur le Lightwood. Une fois localisé, il ouvrit un portail et rentra rapidement dedans, rejoignant son précieux demi-ange.

* * *

 **Près d'un bar, réputé pour abriter plusieurs dealers de drogue.**

Magnus atterrit dans une petite impasse, se demandant où il était.

 _Visiblement, ce n'est pas un quartier recommandé pour ses fréquentations,_ se dit le sorcier alors qu'il entrait dans le bar indiqué par son sort de localisation.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'asiatique avisa les personnes présentent. Un barman servait toute sorte d'alcools. Il y avait une vingtaine de personnes, dont un petit groupe formé de cinq ou six hommes. L'homme ne mit pas longtemps avant de distinguer la silhouette élancée du néphilim qu'il recherchait. Ce dernier était un peu plus grand, et plus fins bien que musclé, que les autres. Mais ce furent ses yeux bleus qui interpellèrent Magnus directement.

Alec semblait en pleine discussion avec les hommes qui s'étaient regroupés autour de lui. Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn repéra rapidement que tous étaient armés, et visiblement ce n'était pas que des armes blanches. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Que faisait Alec parmi un groupe de dealers?

Alors qu'il observait son protégé, deux hommes vinrent à sa rencontre. L'un était blond, à la musculature plus qu'imposante, et l'autre roux, plus fins mais pas moins imposant.

\- _T'es qui toi?_ grogna le roux alors qu'il détaillait Magnus du regard.

\- _Euh... Je..._

Le blond s'avança dangereusement de lui, le faisant reculer pour venir l'acculer contre un mur.

\- _On aime les fouineurs. Tu as vu ce que nous faisions ici... On ne peut plus te laisser partir maintenant..._

Le sorcier pensa un instant à utiliser sa magie. Mais devant tant de mundanes? C'était trop risqué. Bien trop risqué. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, le blond dû sans doute penser qu'il avait peur et ne savait pas quoi répondre, puisqu'il sortit son flingue, le pointant sur le front de l'asiatique.

\- _Alors, abrutis, derniers mots?_

\- _Il est avec moi!_ intervint une voix puissante, dénuée de peur.

Un homme aux cheveux de jais se fraya un passage parmi les hommes autour de lui, venant se placer entre Magnus et l'arme à feu. L'asiatique dû retenir un soupir de soulagement, ne voulant vraiment pas utiliser sa magie. Cependant il ne se détendit pas totalement, voyant que le blond ne semblait pas vouloir baisser son arme.

\- _Tu le connais?_

\- _Je viens de te dire qu'il était avec moi, Frank_ , répondit Alec d'une voix sèche et autoritaire.

Il avait cette même voix, quoique plus douce, lorsqu'il devait se faire entendre par sa fratrie, ou encore à l'institut. Mais c'était étrange de le voir s'imposer ici...

\- _Qui c'est? Depuis quand tu ramènes des gens au repaire._

\- _Depuis quand ai-je besoin de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit?_ répliqua Alexander alors qu'il s'approchait du blond, le forçant à reculer, et donc plier son bras.

Ce dernier ne voulait pas baisser son arme, et ça énervait passablement le Lightwood qui, en plus de ça, avait laissé son affaire. Heureusement pour lui, tout le bar semblait les regarder. Il était donc temps pour lui de faire ses preuves.

\- _Tu deviens bien confiant Alec. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas un ancien ici_ , railla le dénommé Frank.

\- _Est ce que ça change quelque chose, par rapport à toi?_ cracha Alec, alors qu'il tordait le poignet du blond, récupérant l'arme.

Ses gestes étaient précis et vifs, ne laissant pas la possibilité au blond de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils entendirent alors d'autres hommes rires et parler un peu plus fort derrière, ce qui rassura Alec. Visiblement il venait de prouver ses compétences. Le Lightwood braqua alors le pistolet sur Frank.

\- _Ne me sous-estime plus jamais. Ou ce sera la dernière fois que tu pourras dire quelque chose._

Il déchargea le flingue avant de le laisser tomber au sol, se retournant vers Magnus. Alec attrapa le sorcier par le bras avant de le trainer dehors, dans la ruelle où il avait précédemment atterri, le plaquant contre un mur.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu fous là?_ s'exclama le plus jeune, son stress retombant brutalement.

\- _C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça! Si tu veux te droguer pour oublier, saches que ce n'est pas une bonne idée..._

\- _Me droguer? Qu'est ce que tu racontes?_

\- _Tu traines avec un cartel de drogue Alexander. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant, je ne te croirais pas._

\- _Bien sûr que je suis au courant mais..._

\- _T'es stupide ou malade? Ce n'est pas parce que Jace ne veut pas de toi que tu dois faire d'aussi grosses conneries!_

Alec recula, choqué par les paroles et le ton employé par le sorcier. Ce dernier regretta aussitôt ses paroles, sorties de sa bouche simplement à cause du stress.

\- _Alec je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je..._

Mais Magnus fut coupé par quatre hommes qui venaient de sortir du bar, visiblement un peu alcoolisés.

\- _Alec? Qu'est ce que tu fous? Jack t'attends._

\- _J'arrive_ , râla Alec alors que les hommes se rapprochaient d'eux.

\- _C'est ton mec?_ vint demander un des hommes, qui ne marchait pas très droit, en voyant la main de Magnus posée sur l'épaule du brun.

\- _Oh putain, il se tape son mec._

\- _T'as voulu nous la mettre à l'envers, enflure? Tu voulais qu'il fasse quoi hein? Te choper de la drogue?_

Un des hommes s'approcha d'Alec, en sifflant d'un air dégouté.

\- _Je savais pas que tu te tapais des mecs_ , dit-il avant d'envoyer un crocher dans la mâchoire du brun.

Ce dernier réprima un grognement de douleur, le fusillant du regard. Magnus tenta d'intervenir pour le défendre, mais il fut plaqué contre le mur d'en face par deux des hommes. Les bruits rameutèrent rapidement le chef du gang, suivi de cinq de ses compagnons. La ruelle commençait à vraiment se faire étroite...

\- _Alec, Alec, Alec... On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas si clean que ce que tu laisses penser?_ commença Jack en s'avançant vers lui.

\- _Je ne fais pas vraiment confiance aux "on"_ , répliqua le cadet, se redressant pour paraître plus imposant, ses cheveux décoiffés et sa veste en cuir lui donnant un air moins enfantin.

\- _Alors, qui est cet homme, à tes yeux?_

\- _Ça ne te concerne absolument pas Jack._

\- _Tout ce qui implique mon gang me concerne. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant._

Jack envoya un coup de poing dans les côtés du Lightwood, qui étouffa un couinement de douleur. Magnus se débattit un peu plus, mais fut vite empêché de bouger.

\- _Ton mec tiens visiblement beaucoup à toi..._ susurra Jack en se détournant d'Alec pour s'approcher de Magnus.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Alec de se débattre. Mais deux hommes lui bloquèrent les bras, et Frank passa derrière lui en lui tapant les genoux, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller par terre. Il vint alors passer son bras autour du cou du cadet, l'étouffant légèrement.

\- _Quel est ton nom, mon beau?_

\- _Magnus._

\- _Magnus... Et bien Magnus, tu n'aurais jamais dû interférer dans nos affaires. Mais puisque notre règle est de ne pas blesser d'innocents..._

Jack se détourna et attrapa Alec par les cheveux, lui donnant un brutal coup de genou dans la mâchoire. Cette fois, Alec ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. Magnus se mordit les lèvres, se demandant si finalement, il n'allait pas user de sa magie...

\- _T'es un homme mort Alec_ , dit Jack avant de sortir une seringue d'une petite boite qu'un de ses hommes venait de lui tendre.

Alec se débattit furieusement, identifiant le liquide comme étant de la drogue. Magnus leur hurla d'arrêter, et, alors qu'il allait utiliser sa magie, le chef de gang planta la seringue dans le cou de son cadet, lui injectant le produit. Il lui donna encore plusieurs coups bien placés, faisant craquer deux à trois côtes, mais fut vite arrêté par Magnus qui venait de déchainer sa magie. Le sorcier invoqua un sort d'oubli, alors qu'il créait un portail. Il porta doucement son protégé et passa le portail.

* * *

 **Appartement de Magnus.**

Le centenaire déposa Alec sur son canapé, faisant courir ses doigts le long du corps tremblant de ce dernier, qui n'était pas habitué à la drogue, et devait déjà avoir des hallucinations.

\- _Alexander...?_

Mais Magnus n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que le brun s'était redressé, posant un regard brûlant sur le sorcier. Il posa ses mains sur les joues du plus âgé et vint l'embrasser sans aucune douceur, le plaquant contre le canapé. Au bout de quelques secondes, Magnus se rendit compte qu'Alec était déjà à califourchon sur lui, embrassant son cou. Il s'entendit même gémir de plaisir.

Cependant l'asiatique reprit rapidement ses esprits, et d'un simple contact sur la nuque d'Alec, qui frissonna, le fit s'endormir grâce à sa magie. Le shadowhunter retomba lourdement sur lui, inconscient. Magnus le repoussa doucement, se releva en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer, et vint le rallonger sur le canapé. Il soigna les blessures aux côtes dues aux coups, mais choisit intentionnellement de laisser le reste des coupures peu profondes et bleus. Il comptait bien avoir une discussion avec Alexander à ce sujet.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 6h du matin, Alec montra les premiers signes de réveil. Magnus était resté à ses côtés toute la nuit, vérifiant que la drogue n'altérait pas trop son système, et le soignant.

\- _...?_

\- _Bonjour Alexander_ , vint l'accueillir une voix grave, et des yeux fâchés posés sur lui.

\- _Magnus...? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

\- _Tu es chez moi. J'ai pensé que te ramener ici était une bonne idée après t'avoir trouvé au milieu d'un gang de dealers._

Alec commença à se remémorer quelques souvenirs.

\- _Comment as tu su que j'étais là bas?_

\- _Je suis un sorcier Alexander..._

Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Tu ne me fais pas confiance, au point de me pister?_

\- _Bien heureusement! Tu vas te shooter avec des dealers humains!_

\- _Quoi? Mais n'importe quoi! Ce..._

Mais Magnus ne le laissa pas finir.

\- _Moi qui pensait que les néphilims résistaient mieux à la drogue, tu m'as prouvé le contraire hier. Bien que ce ne fut pas désagréable_ , rajouta le sorcier sans pour s'en empêcher.

Alec, dans un premier temps, fronça les sourcils, ne se souvenant plus de rien. Puis une image revint brutalement dans son esprit et se projeta devant ses yeux. Lui, à califourchon sur Magnus, en train de l'embrasser. Le Lightwood rougit violemment, reculant un peu, extrêmement gêné.

\- _Je... Euh... Je suis désolé Magnus, je ne voulais pas, enfin si mais pas comme ça, enfin..._ balbutia Alec, se perdant dans ses mots.

Magnus, lui, ne retint que le "enfin si mais pas comme ça". Se pourrait-il que...? Il s'avança donc un peu vers le chasseur, un petit sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

\- _Je ne serai pas contre réitérer l'expérience, avec quelqu'un de clean_ , susurra-t-il en dévorant son vis-à-vis d'un regard brillant de luxure et d'envie.

Alec resta muet de surprise, fixant le sorcier avec de grands yeux. Lui qui pensait que ce dernier ne ressentait absolument rien à son égard... Des questions sans cohérence se bousculaient dans sa tête, alors que Magnus le poussait contre un mur du salon, venant l'embrasser doucement. Le plus jeune resta quelques secondes paralysé par le choc, avant de venir entourer le cou du sorcier de ses bras, et répondre au baiser. C'était un baiser rapide, chaste, maladroit, mais empli de tendresse et de nouveauté. Magnus vint passer ses mains autour des hanches de son cadet, le serrant un peu plus entre lui et le mur. Un gémissement de plaisir de la part du néphilim se fit entendre, alors que le plus vieux mordillait sa lèvre. Alors qu'il passait ses mains sous la chemise d'Alec, Magnus le sentit frissonner. Reprenant ses esprits avec difficulté, il réalisa qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop loin. Ses mains revinrent donc sur les hanches du chasseur, alors qu'il se reculait un peu pour reprendre sa respiration. Le regard ambré du plus âgé croisa les yeux bleus azur de son vis-à-vis. L'asiatique pouvait y lire une bouffée d'amour, de surprise mais aussi de plaisir. Il fut obligé de se reculer un peu pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à nouveau.

- _Je... Hum..._ balbutia Alec, les joues rougies par la gêne et le plaisir.

\- _Ne crois pas que je vais passer l'éponge sur le fait que tu traines avec des dealers de drogue, Alexander._

\- _Magnus..._ soupira Alec.

\- _Je sais, tu es un shadowhunter et ce sont de simples humains. Mais face à une vingtaine de personnes qui utilisent de la drogue, tu n'as aucune chance..._

- _Je n'y vais pas pour me battre ou me droguer Magnus._

\- _Alors pourquoi?_ s'exclama le sorcier en soufflant.

\- _Est... Est ce qu'on peut s'asseoir pour en parler?_ demanda finalement Alec, qui commençait à être gêné par la proximité qu'ils avaient.

Magnus sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais se recula encore un peu et invita son cadet à s'asseoir sur le canapé de la pièce, tandis qu'il préparait des cocktails, sans alcool pour une fois, pour eux.

Alec le remercia d'un sourire timide en prenant le verre, buvant doucement. Alors qu'il sentait le regard du sorcier posé sur lui, il comprit que c'était à lui de parler.

\- _Il a trois mois, l'Enclave a découvert qu'un trafic de drogue se tenaient près de l'institut. Le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas de la drogue d'humains, mais de la drogue féérique._

\- _De la drogue féérique...?_

\- _Oui. Bien plus puissante que celle humaine. Elle provoque des hallucinations chez les personnes comme nous, mais pour les mundanes, c'est rapidement fatal._

Il marqua une pause en sondant le regard du sorcier, avant de continuer.

\- L _'enclave a donc décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un. Cette personne avait pour mission de s'infiltrer, gagner la confiance du chef du gang, que tu as vu, qui se nomme Jack Wilder, et lui soutirer des informations pour découvrir qui est le fournisseur de la marchandise. Dans un premier temps, ils voulaient envoyer Jace. Il avait selon eux la carrure d'un mafieux, et pourrait donc mieux passer et s'intégrer plus rapidement. Surtout que son don pour parler inutilement peu aider_ , dit Alec sans une once de jalousie dans sa voix. Seule la fierté pour son parabatai pouvait briller dans ses yeux.

Magnus étouffa un petit rire, mais ne dit rien, l'invitant d'un regard à continuer.

\- _Sauf que lorsque Jace a tenté de s'infiltrer, il a voulu faire le beau. Mais visiblement, Jack n'a pas aimé et a refusé de l'intégrer à son gang, lui offrant quelques coups de poings au passage. Puis un beau jour, alors que l'enclave tentait de trouver un autre moyen pour Jace d'y arriver, deux des hommes de Jack sont tombés sur moi. J'étais en mission et je venais de terminer. Jack et son gang étaient à la recherche d'une personne pouvant faire en quelque sorte leur sale boulot. Et les hommes m'ont vu tabasser deux démons métamorphes. Ils ont du pensé que je tabassais des humains, et se sont dit que j'avais sans doute un profil qui pourrait marcher. Ils m'ont présenté à Jack et rapidement l'affaire s'est conclue. Sans avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'étais accepté dans leur gang._

Un rictus se forma sur son visage, tandis qu'il soupirait.

\- _Évidemment, l'Enclave était furieuse que ce ne soit pas Jace. Mais ce dernier ne les laissa pas faire et les engueula, jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de me laisser prendre en main la mission. Je suis donc devenu leur infiltré. Après un mois, j'ai commencé à gagner la confiance de Jack. Je lui proposai des choses, et je suis vite devenu plus qu'un simple garde à tout faire. Actuellement, j'ai le statut en dessous de son bras droit. Hier, j'y étais parce que je devais leur expliquer mon absence, due à ma blessure. Ça me permettait aussi de me changer les idées..._

Magnus sentit Alec se tendre.

\- _Magnus...? Tu n'as pas effacé toute leur mémoire, n'est ce pas?_

\- _Non, juste leurs souvenirs de la veille._

Alec soupira de soulagement.

\- _Ne me dis pas que tu comptes y retourner!_

\- _Je ne peux pas abandonner! J'ai besoin de ces infos! C'est la première mission que l'Enclave accepte de me confier! Je ne peux pas lâcher l'affaire maintenant!_

\- _Alexander, cette mission est dangereuse et tu es en train de te mettre en danger!_ répliqua le sorcier d'une voix soucieuse.

\- _Elle n'est pas plus dangereuse que celles avec des démons, Magnus..._

\- _Bien sûr que si! Tu es parmi des humains, ce qui veut dire que l'Enclave t'interdit d'utiliser une quelconque forme de pouvoir!_

\- _Je peux me débrouiller sans..._ répliqua le jeune, d'un ton légèrement vexé.

\- J _e... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Alexander. Bien sûr que tu peux te débrouiller sans mais... Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, ou pire_ , dit-il simplement en soupirant.

Alec le regard, muet par la surprise.

\- _Alexander... Depuis bien longtemps j'ai construit un mur de briques autour de mon coeur, m'interdisant toute relation sérieuse, de peur de perdre à nouveau un être cher. Dès notre première rencontre, et depuis un mois, tu as réussis à détruire ce mur qui tenait depuis des siècles! Alors tu peux peut-être trouver ça stupide, mais je tiens à toi. Tu es une personne formidable, et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre avant d'avoir appris à te connaître, et..._

 _Et à t'aimer_ , pensa Magnus, sans pouvoir continuer.

Alec resta muet quelques secondes, touché par les paroles de Magnus. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait une déclaration, si s'en était bien une, aussi belle. Il hésita une fois de plus avant de glisser sa main dans les cheveux du sorcier pour l'embrasser doucement. Ils finirent de boire leur cocktail alors que Magnus et Alec cherchaient un moyen de protéger le plus jeune lorsqu'il repartirait en mission. Finalement, épuisé, Alec finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Magnus. Ce dernier sourit, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il porta finalement le néphilim jusqu'à sa chambre d'ami dans lequel il séjournait et le glissa sous ses draps, avant de lui même aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

Cependant, avant d'étendre la lumière, l'asiatique se rendit compte que son portable n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. Visiblement Jace et Izzy étaient inquiets, suite aux douleurs ressenties par le blond via son lien. Magnus les rassura d'un message, leur expliquant que ce n'était qu'une petite chute. Il posa son portable sur sa table de chevet et ferma les yeux, repensant aux douces lèvres de son ange, avant de définitivement tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _ **Une nouvelle histoire se tisse, afin de ne pas faire que du Malec :p**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**_

 ** _( Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes, ma correctrice est actuellement en vacances, il est donc fort possible que quelques, même ignobles, fautes se soient glissées dans la fiction :/)_**

 ** _Je ne peux pas encore vous donner la date de sortie du prochain chapitre, mais je ne pense pas qu'il arrivera avant un mois, étant donné que je dois d'abord continuer la prochaine fiction ^^_**

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;p**_

 _ **Vous pouvez aussi suivre l'histoire afin de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, ou encore la mettre en favoris :p**_

 _ ***je fais ma pub haha***_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**OUI JE SAIS.**_

 _ **Je vous avais dit que je comptais continuer mes autres fictions. Le problème c'est que j'ai retrouvé goût à celle-ci haha. Surtout que j'avais fait une pause pendant un an tout de même, donc on ne peut pas m'en vouloir!**_

 ** _À savoir que j'ai déjà trois chapitres qui sont prêts à être postés, même si j'attends un peu pour ne pas en poster trop d'un coup :p_**

 ** _Je ne possède que les droits de l'histoire, les personnages appartiennent tous à Cassandra Clare._**

 ** _Attention. Les chapitres qui vont suivre (1/2) vont parler de violences physiques et morales. Ils vont aussi contenir des propos homophobes et répugnants. Pour toute personne choquée rapidement, je vous conseille de les passer :)_**

* * *

Il était environs six heures du matin lorsqu'Alec se réveilla. Ses draps étaient trempés, étant donné que la drogue l'avait agité toute la nuit. Mais le seul souvenir qui flottait devant ses yeux était les douces lèvres de Magnus qui s'écrasaient contre les siennes. Magnifique souvenir, ça c'est sûr!

Alec se frotta les yeux puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se réveiller, avant d'attraper son portable. Il plissa les yeux sous la lumière et se redressa un peu, avant de regarder les 64 messages non lus.

\- _Et merde..._ jura-t-il alors qu'il ne voyait que des messages de sa fratrie inquiète. Ah non, visiblement il y en avait aussi de sa mère, qui lui expliquait que l'Enclave devenait de moins en moins patiente vis à vis de sa mission.

Le brun soupira. Il devait se dépêcher.

* * *

Magnus, lui, se réveilla un peu plus tard en entendant le Président Miaou miauler comme un beau diable parce qu'il avait faim. Le sorcier se leva donc en baillant avant de s'étirer. Il était en jogging, torse-nu. Le sorcier sortit dans sa cuisine pour faire du café, espérant se réveiller. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, que fut sa surprise, lorsqu'il tomba sur un beau néphilim, déjà affairé à faire du café pour deux, mais surtout déjà habillé. Il avait un jean noir et une chemise bleu roi, qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux et moulait parfaitement ses muscles. Sa veste en cuir noir et ses mitaines de la même matière étaient posées sur une chaise à côté. Et pour finir, il portait des Timberland noires et grises. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et il avait une mine fatiguée, mais rayonnait de par sa beauté. Du moins aux yeux de Magnus.

L'asiatique se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence à son vis-à-vis, profitant encore un peu de sa belle vue. Alec se retourna pour croiser son regard ambré. Il remarqua rapidement que le demi-ange avait coulé un regard sur son torse-nu, et venait de rougir violemment. Cette réaction, qui volait toujours un battement à son coeur immortel, lui arracha un petit sourire satisfait.

\- _Tu... Tu veux du café?_ vint demander le chasseur d'ombres, en cachant ses rougissements.

\- _Avec plaisir Alexander._

Il s'approcha du garçon pour attraper un tasse, étouffant un petit rire devant la gêne du plus jeune. À vrai dire, Alec ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait penser actuellement. Ils s'étaient embrassés, certes, mais y'avait-il plus? Magnus l'aimait-t-il vraiment? Après tout, il était connu pour son passé de Don Juan... Pouvait-il dire qu'il était désormais avec quelqu'un?

Magnus sembla lire dans ses pensées, puisqu'il s'approcha de lui et vint coller son torse au dos du chasseur, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, et glisser sa tête dans son cou.

\- _Oui, tu peux._

\- _Que... Quoi?_ balbutia Alec en frissonnant.

\- _Tu peux désormais te dire que nous sommes ensembles, si c'est ce que tu veux._

Alec se retourna, sans que Magnus ne lâche ses hanches, alors qu'il posait ses yeux bleus azur dans ceux ambrés de son ainé. Il put y lire un désir flamboyant, mais aussi une touche d'amour. Un amour naissant petit à petit. Un amour nouveau, mais qui brillait déjà très fort dans les yeux du centenaires. Le brun vint donc l'embrasser, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une délicatesse infinie. Magnus serra un peu plus son emprise sur les hanches du néphilim, le plaquant un peu plus contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- _Le café va être froid..._ marmonna le Lightwood, qui rougissait de plus en plus, virant du blanc à la tomate.

\- _En effet,_ acquiesça Magnus en attrapant une tasse remplie derrière son amant. Il attrapa au passage la deuxième, la tendant à Alec.

Alec prit la tasse et le remercia, avant de boire une gorgée pour se réveiller un peu plus. Magnus le sonda d'un regard.

\- _Tu comptes déjà y retourner...?_ finit-il par demander d'une voix dans laquelle on sentait une pointe de peur.

\- _Magnus..._

\- _Alexander, stop! Je sais qu'entre nous c'est tout nouveau mais... Tu risques ta vie à chaque fois que tu y vas!_

Une lueur d'amour brilla dans les yeux azur du plus jeune.

\- _Je te promets que je compte faire attention..._

Le regard ambré du sorcier se radoucit, alors qu'il venait caresser la joue de son vis-à-vis du revers de sa main.

\- _T'as intérêt. Je ne compte pas te perdre de si tôt. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire._

Alors qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose, le portable d'Alec se mit à sonner. _Jack_. Et merde.

\- _Il faut que je réponde..._ soupira le plus jeune, se détachant à contre coeur de l'asiatique.

\- _Fais attention_ , murmura Magnus avant de prendre sa tasse et appeler son chat pour aller sur sa terrasse.

Alec lui fit un petit sourire avant d'attraper son téléphone et répondre.

* * *

\- _Jack?_

\- _Alec enfin! Ça fait presque deux semaines qu'on attend de tes nouvelles!_

\- _Oh euh... Oui pardon Jack, j'ai été assez occupé._

\- _Si par "occupé" tu veux dire que tu couchais un peu partout, épargne moi les détails, Alec. Mais bouge ton cul et viens. On a une réunion pour la prochaine vente._

Alec sentit ses joues chauffées. C'était incroyable à quel point une simple remarque pouvait le faire rougir. Cependant il ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de se reconcentrer. Le personnage que voyait Jack était celui qu'il s'était créé, et il devait le garder.

\- _J'arrive_ , se contenta-t-il de dire avant d'enfiler ses mitaines et d'attraper sa veste en cuir.

* * *

Alexander s'invita alors sur la terrasse, et vint embrasser la nuque de Magnus, qui était assis aux côtés de son chat. Magnus frissonna sous le contact des plus agréables, tout à fait surpris par la soudaine ouverture d'esprit de son si timide et réservé néphilim.

\- _J'y vais_ , murmura le plus jeune doucement.

\- _Fais attention..._ le supplia le plus vieux alors que les yeux ambrés croisaient ceux azurs.

\- _C'est une promesse._

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du sorcier, alors qu'il regardait Alec passer le seuil de sa porte, puis s'engager dans les escaliers de son immeuble.

* * *

Alec arriva rapidement devant le bar. Enfin, rapidement... Il était déjà midi passé.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, une cinquantaine de personnes se tournèrent vers lui, inspectant le nouveau venu. Un homme vint alors tracer son chemin parmi le groupe. Jack Wilder.

\- _Alexander! Il était temps! La barbe te va plutôt bien_ , fit remarquer l'homme en pointant du doigt la barbe de quelques jours qui commençait à se fournir un peu plus chaque jour.

\- _La réunion a commencé?_ demanda Alec, ne souhaitant pas répondre à son "compliment".

\- _Mais c'est qu'il est pressé_ , s'exclama Jack.

Le chef de gang invita donc tous les hommes à venir s'asseoir. Il expliqua alors les échanges et les différents groupes formés.

\- _Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Alexander, lève toi s'il te plaît._

Ce dernier obéit, quoique surpris, et gêné lorsqu'il sentit tous les autres regards posés sur lui.

\- _Comme vous le savez, Atlas, mon bras droit, est actuellement indisponible. J'ai donc décidé de nommer un nouveau bras droit. Alexander remplacera Atlas._

Des cris de félicitations se firent entendre, tout comme des protestations.

\- _Je n'attends en aucun cas de vous que vous confirmiez mon choix_ , vint dire le chef d'un ton sec et autoritaire. _C'est mon choix et je l'assume._

Jack posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alec, qui était un peu plus grand que lui, et vint presser son épaule.

\- _Ne me déçois pas._

\- J _amais_ , s'étonna à répondre le plus jeune d'une voix particulièrement claire et sans doutes.

Le problème c'est qu'à ce moment même, Alec avait juste envie de vomir. Être son bras droit était un signe de confiance tant attendu! Mais c'était aussi un problème. Pourquoi? Parce que le bras droit restait _tout le temps_ avec son chef. Cela incluait aussi le fait de dormir dans une des chambres au dessus du bar.

Heureusement pour lui, l'assemblée se dispersa alors que Jack terminait de donner les détails des prochaines ventes. Alec s'excusa auprès de son chef pour aller se réfugier dans les toilettes du bar. Il s'écroula sur un lavabo, vomissant le contenu, vide, de son estomac. Son corps entier tremblait sous le choc de la réalisation des conséquences qu'incluaient cette nomination.

\- _Alec? Tout va bien?_ demanda un des hommes alors qu'il toquait à la porte.

Alec avala des gorgées d'eau, se débarbouilla avec de l'eau pour se réveiller, avant d'en passer dans ses cheveux, puis se releva pour aller ouvrir.

\- _Oui, ça va, pardon!_ _J'avais juste chaud_ , dit-il simplement en lui ouvrant.

L'homme sembla inspecter son nouveau bras droit, vérifiant qu'il ne cachait rien, avant d'hausser les épaules et entrer dans les toilettes. Le Lightwood sortit en soupirant silencieusement. Frank vint alors à sa rencontre. Bien qu'il ait oublié les histoires de la veille, la rancoeur restait la même.

\- _Tu ne mérites pas cette place._

\- _Je ne t'ai pas demandé quoi que ce soit, Frank._

Frank le poussa violemment contre un mur, et ne laissa pas le temps à Alec d'encaisser le coup. Il avait déjà ses mains autour du col de son nouveau supérieur, une lueur provocante brillant dans ses yeux.

\- _Tu vas regretter ta nomination, Alexander,_ cracha le blond.

Alec le foudroya du regard. Il repoussa facilement son assaillant, et l'accula à son tour contre le mur.

\- _Écoute moi bien Frank. Je suis désormais ton supérieur. Et crois moi, si tu viens me menacer encore une fois, tu vas me voir même les yeux fermés._

Alec le relâcha, recevant en récompense un regard des plus meurtriers, qu'il ignora sans difficultés. Il retourna auprès de son chef, qui avait organisé sa nouvelle demeure.

\- _Bien. Ma chambre est à droite, voici la tienne._

C'était une chambre neutre, digne d'un appartement au dessus d'un bar. On y trouvait un lit et une salle de bain. Alec regarda sa nouvelle chambre avec difficulté. Il se rendait un peu plus compte qu'il allait devoir s'éloigner quelques temps de ses proches, juste pour continuer une mission que l'Enclave semblait vouloir lui retirer.

\- _Merci Jack..._

\- _Ça ne va pas Alec?_

\- _Si, si, très bien, juste un peu fatigué._

- _Hum._

Jack se décida à le laisser, et Alec s'écroula sur son lit en soupirant bruyamment. Il attrapa son portable et regarda ses contacts. Il devait prévenir ses proches. Mais comment? Alec avait toujours raconté à Jack qu'il n'avait plus de famille.. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de recevoir un message de leur part qui pourrait paraître suspicieux. Alors qu'il cherchait le contact de sa mère, il tomba sur celui de "Magnus le Magnifique", comme le sorcier s'était renommé depuis quelques temps. Voir ce contact arracha un sourire au Lightwood, qui sentait la boule dans son ventre se dénouer en repensant à ce magnifique apollon qui l'attendait.

Il se décida donc à lui envoyer un message, espérant que ce dernier comprenne le vrai sens de celui-ci.

 **" Le poste a changé, la marchandise sera plus importante. Si tu veux faire une offre, retrouve moi ce soir à minuit, là où tu as usé de tes charmes. Ne réponds pas. "**

Une fois le message envoyé, il le supprima, prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires. Il espérait sincèrement que Magnus comprenne le message. À vrai dire cela l'étonnait même. Il aurait pu contacter sa fratrie, en excluant Jace puisque Jack le connaissait, mais Isabelle? Et pourtant, c'était Magnus qu'il avait contacté. C'était Magnus qu'il voulait voir.

* * *

Les hommes planifièrent de nombreuses ventes toute la journée. Puis ce fut l'heure pour le groupe de s'en aller. Il arrivait qu'ils restent pour boire de temps en temps, mais ce soir était une soirée plus calme, et Jack leur avait demandé de s'en aller.

Le chef salua son bras droit avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Alec, lui, prétexta une envie de prendre l'air, pour sortir. Il était bientôt minuit, et il devait normalement retrouver Magnus. Le Lightwood attrapa sa veste en cuir et sortit dans la ruelle près du bar. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre alors qu'il ne voyait personne. Le brun déglutit, assez triste. Il avait réellement besoin de parler au sorcier, de pouvoir le sentir à ses côtés...

Mais ses pensées furent coupées par deux yeux de chat qui venaient de se mettre à briller dans la nuit noire. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre, sans trop savoir de qui il provenait. Alec s'avança timidement vers Magnus, mais ce dernier s'approcha avec bien plus d'entrain, et vint directement crocheter ses hanches, sentant que son cadet n'allait pas bien. Il laissa le néphilim enfouir sa tête dans sa gorge et se presser contre lui. Magnus caressa doucement les cheveux du demi-ange.

\- _Hey... Ça va aller Alexander..._

\- _Je.. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger,_ balbutia le garçon, désormais honteux.

Magnus releva son menton d'une main, forçant ses yeux bleu azur à croiser ceux ambrés du sorcier.

\- _Tu ne me déranges jamais. Tu le sais bien. Raconte moi tout_ , dit-il finalement en caressant doucement la hanche de son cadet.

Alec lui relata donc les faits de la journée, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour reprendre son souffle. Il finit par se calmer en s'appuyer contre le mur de la ruelle, épuisé. Il devait déjà être 1h du matin.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?_ demanda finalement Magnus d'une voix soucieuse.

\- _Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu ailles prévenir Jace, Isabelle et l'institut que l'affaire avance, mais qu'ils ne doivent pas essayer de me contacter._

\- _Alexander, tu ne peux pas rester seul dans cette affaire, c'est..._

\- _Je ne suis pas seul. Tu es là, n'est ce pas?_ fit-il remarquer d'une voix digne d'un enfant.

\- _Bien sûr que je suis là_ , répondit le sorcier en venant se rapprocher de son cadet pour l'embrasser.

Mais le toucher fut rapide, interrompu par un bruit provenant du bar. Jack. Ce dernier venait de sortir du bar, sans doutes à la recherche de son bras droit. Alec n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Magnus que ce dernier s'était déjà éclipsé, laissant un sentiment de vide auprès du néphilim qui se força à reprendre contenance.

\- _Alec? Tu n'es toujours pas rentré?_

\- _J'avais juste besoin d'air..._

\- _T'es bizarre depuis ton retour._

Jack se rapprocha de lui, venant s'accouder au mur d'en face.

\- _J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi Alec. Si il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, c'est ta dernière chance._

\- _Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire._

\- _Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis que tu es là. Tu es distant et ne semble pas ravi de la nouvelle._

\- _Si bien sûr, c'est juste que... C'est beaucoup à digérer._

\- _Je m'en doutes. Je venais aussi te prévenir que le rituel d'initiation se passera demain. Afin que tu puisses assumer pleinement ton rôle._

Le rituel d'initiation? C'est quoi ce bordel? se demanda Alec, perdu.

- _Le rituel... Oui, bien sûr._

\- _Demain, minuit. Prépare toi. Je sais que tu as l'habitude de la douleur, mais le mieux serait de rester stoïque afin de montrer ta vraie valeur._

Alec hocha lentement la tête, ayant désormais du mal à déglutir. Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Jack ne lui en laissa pas le temps, tournant déjà le dos. Le Ligthwood jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, espérant croiser les yeux de chat de son amant, mais seule la lune éclairait désormais la ruelle. Il tourna donc à son tour les talons, suivant son chef à l'intérieur du bar, pour regagner sa propre chambre.

* * *

 **Le Lendemain matin, Appartement de Magnus.**

\- _Tu l'as laissé faire quoi?_ s'écria Isabelle, hors d'elle.

\- _Je n'ai absolument rien fait, si tu as des comptes à avoir avec quelqu'un, c'est avec l'enclave, jeune fille_ , répliqua Magnus d'un ton froid.

Isabelle tournait en rond. Magnus était assis à sa table, café dans la main. Jace, lui, était appuyé contre la fenêtre du balcon, regardant l'horizon, étrangement calme.

\- _Tu aurais du nous prévenir plutôt!_

\- _L'enclave était au courant de l'avancé de la mission Izzy. On était au courant_ , vint dire Jace en brisant le mur de silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé depuis le début de la conversation.

\- _Mais on ne savait pas qu'il allait devoir rester là bas!_

\- _Il fallait s'en douter._

\- _Il aurait du dire non!_

\- _Après tout ce que l'enclave lui a craché dessus? Sérieux Izzy? Alec veut juste récupérer l'estime de l'Enclave parce que ces abrutis le pensent inutiles._

\- _Hé. Alexander n'a pas décidé de continuer cette mission juste pour redorer son blason. Il y a des vies en jeu!_ intervint le sorcier. _Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'aimerai avoir un peu de temps seul._

\- _Magnus... Comment allons-nous faire?_ demanda finalement Isabelle d'une voix dépitée.

- _Isabelle, ma beauté... Je te promets de veiller sur lui._

\- _Ce n'est pas ton rôle!_ s'écria Jace d'un ton froid en fusillant le plus âgé du regard.

\- _Non, c'était le tien, mais visiblement tu n'es pas assez compétent pour y arriver_ , répondit le sorcier tout aussi froidement sans ciller, en soutenant son regard meurtrier.

Jace s'avança pour empoigner le sorcier par le col, mais Isabelle s'interposa entre eux.

\- _ÇA SUFFIT. Alec est en danger et nous nous devons de le protéger, alors votre guerre d'ego pourra attendre!_

Le ton de sa petite soeur calma directement le blond, qui se recula en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il semblait extrêmement triste, et perdu. Magnus, qui était toujours calme, réajusta son col.

\- _Pour le moment, agir ne sert à rien. Il a la situation en mains et a gagné la confiance de Jack Wilder. C'est ce que voulait l'Enclave, non? Il est sur le point d'obtenir des informations. Le mieux serait de les surveiller, tout en le laissant agir._

Isabelle acquiesça, alors que Jace secouait vivement la tête.

\- _On doit le sortir de là! Il va avoir des problèmes..._

\- _Jace_ , commença Isabelle, _tu sais à quel point cette mission compte pour Alec... On ne peut pas la gâcher maintenant, alors qu'il est si près du but._

\- _Mais il se met en danger!_

\- _Jace, on se met tout autant en danger face aux démons!_

\- _Tu sais bien que non Izzy, ici, il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs!_

Magnus se surpris à avoir un petit sourire, se rendant compte que Jace donnait à Izzy les mêmes arguments qu'il avait donné à Alec, un peu plus tôt.

\- _Je peux mettre un sort de localisation sur lui..._ proposa Magnus.

Jace posa un regard interrogateur sur lui, attentif.

\- _Comme ça, s'il y a un quelconque problème, je peux savoir où il est._

\- _Mais Jace partage déjà ce lien avec Alec..._

\- _Je sais. Mais les traqueurs des sorciers sont plus puissants, et utilisent surtout moins d'énergie. Jace n'aura pas à se fatiguer, et donc à fatiguer Alec. Et comme ça, vous serez en forme en cas de problèmes._

Isabelle sembla hésiter, mais Jace acquiesça, décidant de faire confiance au sorcier. Après tout, il accueillait Alec depuis près d'un mois non? Donc il devait sans doute tenir à lui...?

\- _D'accord, fais ça. De quoi auras tu besoin?_

\- _Pour que ça marche parfaitement, je dois avoir un objet appartenant à Alec, et lui doit en avoir un m'appartenant. J'essayerai de le voir dans la soirée, je vous tiens au courant_ , conclut le sorcier.

\- _Merci Magnus..._ finit par soupirer Isabelle, alors que Jace lui serrait la main.

Les deux néphilims partirent, laissant le sorcier seul avec ses pensées. Il attrapa donc son portable et envoya un message codé à son ange.

* * *

 **Minuit, ruelle du bar.**

Magnus n'avait pas su quoi envoyer à Alec, de peur que ce dernier ne se fasse choper. Il avait donc décidé d'aller dans la ruelle, espérant pouvoir lui faire signe. Cependant il était loin de s'attendre à tomber sur ce qu'il se passait.

Il s'était charmer, afin que les mortels ne puissent pas le voir. Seul Alec pourrait ainsi le voir. Magnus entra donc dans le bar, entendant des bruits stridents provenant du bâtiment. Il se faufila parmi une cinquantaine de personne qui étaient tous, en cercle, autour de cinq personnes. Au milieu du cercle se trouvaient Jack, Frank, Alec et deux hommes que l'asiatique ne connaissait que de vue.

\- _Messieurs, Mesdames_ , commença Jack, _il est temps pour Alexander Lightwood de faire son rituel de passation, afin de devenir pleinement mon bras droit._

Les hommes crièrent de voix enjouées. Magnus sentit ses muscles se tendre. Un rituel? C'est quoi ce bordel? Qu'allait-il se passer? Comme si Jack avait lu dans ses pensées, il réexpliqua les règles du rituel.

\- _Bien. Comme vous le savez, notre gang se base sur la résistance, la force, l'agilité, l'endurance, l'intelligence, la vivacité et la facilité à encaisser. Toutes ces qualités seront mis à l'épreuve dans plusieurs épreuves, nous permettant de voir s'il est vraiment digne, ou non, d'être mon bras droit._

Magnus posa un regard inquiet sur Alec. Ce dernier semblait tendu. Il regardait un point particulier de la salle, sans doute le mur d'en face, son expression restant de marbre.

\- _Apportez moi la première épreuve._

Frank se détourna et attrapa une mallette qu'il ouvrit. Elle contenait une seringue rempli d'un liquide que Magnus identifia comme de la drogue. De plus en plus inquiet, le sorcier se faufila, espérant pouvoir s'avancer un peu plus pour croiser le regard de son néphilim. Et son rêve fut exaucé, lorsque le Lightwood quitta son mur blanc pour poser ses yeux azurs sur l'asiatique. Un lueur surprise flotta dans son regard, alors que Frank avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, le forçant à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

On lui ligota les pieds à la chaise, et les mains aux accoudoirs. Alec fixa Magnus, ne pouvant détacher son regard du sorcier. Il avait réellement peur. C'était rare, mais se sentir si démunis l'effrayait. Surtout lorsque quelqu'un de son entourage pouvait le voir ainsi.

\- _Ceci est de la drogue. Une très bonne drogue, nouvelle_ , vint annoncer Jack.

 _De la drogue féérique..._ se douta Magnus, de plus en plus anxieux. Il aurait tellement préféré que ce soit de la simple drogue humaine, qui n'aurait rien fait à son néphilim...

\- _Bon courage_ , murmura le chef à son futur bras droit, alors que Frank venait de lui enfoncer, sans douceur, la seringue dans le cou. Alec étouffa un grognement de douleur, sentant rapidement le liquide se répandre dans son sang. Il en avait désormais au moins pour une heure, en espérant que son corps évacue assez vite la toxine féérique... Le jeune homme ferma donc les yeux, se forçant à garder une attitude parfaitement neutre, étouffant ses gémissements de douleur de temps à autre. Mais bien vite, les vieux souvenirs revinrent, et il ne put empêcher ses mains de se crisper sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

* * *

 **Flashback, 5 ans plus tôt, institut de New-York.**

Robert Lightwood était assis à son bureau, hors de lui. Ses mains croisées, il attendait son fils ainé. En début de semaine, une nouvelle avait fuité. Un nouvelle qui lui déplaisait énormément. Cette nouvelle? Disons que son fils avait des penchants...différents des autres.

Robert avait honte. Il s'en était rendu malade, jusqu'à décider de convoquer son fils pour mettre les choses au clair, et le guérir de sa maladie. Robert fut coupé dans ses pensées par une personne qui venait de toquer à la porte.

\- _Papa?_ demanda la voix d'Alec, qui se tenait derrière la porte.

\- _Entre._

Il obéit et entra, avant de venir en face de son père, se tenant droit, bras dans le dos.

\- _Tu voulais me voir...?_

\- _En effet. J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs sur toi Alexander. Je voulais que tu me confirmes leur véracité._

\- _Je... Hum..._

\- _Alors? Est-il vrai que tes penchants sexuels dévient?_

Alec déglutit difficilement, sentant ses jambes devenir plus fébriles.

\- _Euh... Oui...?_

- _Oui?_

\- _Oui..._ répondit Alec d'une voix presque honteuse.

Robert se leva rapidement, et se rapprocha de son fils, qui reculait, jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur de son bureau.

\- _Ce n'est pas grave Alec, on va arranger ça, tu vas voir, on va soigner ta maladie._

\- _Ma maladie...?_

\- _Ça doit être un virus, ça va passer..._

\- _Je ne suis pas malade!_ s'exclama le fils, désormais hors de lui. _C'est un choix! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à changer qui je suis, juste parce que je te fais honte! Je ne suis en aucun cas malade._

Un bruit siffla dans le vent. Robert venait de donner une gifle magistrale à son fils.

\- _Tu vas baisser d'un ton. La moitié de l'institut est déjà au courant, j'aimerai bien que l'autre moitié ne le soit pas._

Alec, la lèvre en sang, le fusilla de ses yeux azurs.

\- _Pourquoi? Tu aurais encore plus honte de moi? Tu vas me renier de la famille?_

\- _J'y pense sérieusement. Qu'ai-je-fait pour avoir un fils comme toi, hum? T'as trouvé un mec qui t'as bien baisé? Ça te plaît de faire ta salope?_

L'ainé Lightwood encaissa les insultes, ses yeux azurs s'assombrissant à cause de la tristesse.

\- _J'espère au moins que t'es payé pour faire ta trainée. Maintenant dégage. HORS DE MON BUREAU ET HORS DE CET INSTITUT. NE REVIENS JAMAIS._

Les mains d'Alec tremblaient sous la tristesse et la colère. Il jeta une dernière fois un regard à son père, avant de sortir, les larmes aux yeux. Le brun détala les couloirs à toute vitesse, évitant un maximum de personnes, qui se retournaient sur son passage. Il percuta même Jace, qui se retourna et cria son nom pour l'arrêter. Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Alec n'entendait plus rien, sa tête vrillant sous les insultes de son paternel.

Il finit par trouver la sortie de l'institut et s'enfuit tout simplement, courant sans vraiment savoir où il voulait aller. Il voulait juste s'enfuir. Juste s'enfuir.

* * *

 **Fin du flashback.**

Magnus ne pouvait quitter Alec des yeux. Cet homme était juste incroyable. Il transpirait et n'arrêtait pas de bouger, mais ses yeux restaient clos et sa voix muette, ne laissant échapper aucun gémissement de douleur ou de tristesse. Cependant on pouvait clairement voir ses muscles tendus. Le sorcier se demanda alors quel souvenir hantait son beau néphilim en ce moment même. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, que ce dernier rouvrait les yeux, sa transe visiblement terminée.

\- _Te voilà de retour! C'est incroyable à quel point tu résiste bien à la drogue!_ s'exclama Jack, visiblement ravi.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- _30 minutes à peine! C'est incroyable!_

Des hommes applaudirent, visiblement étonnés.

\- _Bien. Deuxième épreuve?_

Sérieusement? pensèrent Magnus et Alec presque au même moment, alors que le néphilim jetait un coup d'oeil pour voir si le sorcier était toujours là. Un regard ambré brillant dans le foule le rassura, alors que Jack pointait désormais un flingue sur sa jambe.

\- Ce pistolet est muni de fléchettes simulants une douleur par balle. Ton but? Te détacher de cette chaise le plus vite possible, si tu ne veux pas que je t'en plante trop.

Le chef ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, qu'il tirait une fléchette dans la jambe droite d'Alec. Ce dernier grogna de douleur, sa respiration devenant haletante. Il poussa un bon coup sur ses deux jambes, retenant se respiration, avant de pousser sa chaise en arrière pour tomber brutalement sur le sol. La chaise se brisa sous le coup, et l'ainé des Lightwood commença à tirer sur ses liens pour s'en défaire. Il terminait de détacher sa cheville lorsque Jack vint tirer une deuxième fois, visant cette fois-ci son épaule. Ce coup-ci, le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri de douleur, alors qu'il finissait de détacher sa cheville, désarmant son chef rapidement.

Jack applaudit alors qu'Alec se laissait retomber pour s'asseoir par terre et reprendre son souffle. Magnus s'était avancé, le visage tiraillé par la peur. Il se glissa silencieusement aux côtés du néphilim pour l'aider et le soutenir un peu. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait le voir.

\- _Fais attention Alexander... Tu m'as promis de faire attention_ , murmura Magnus à son protégé dont la respiration était toujours aussi erratique.

\- _C'tait pas prévu..._ marmonna Alec doucement.

Magnus passa une main dans la nuque d'Alec. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, au risque de perdre son charme, mais son simple contact semblait calmer son chasseur d'ombres.

\- _Je t'aime_ , murmura l'asiatique.

Alec n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Frank le poussait déjà, le forçant à se relever.

\- _C'est pas terminé Alec, c'est loin d'être terminé..._ susurra Frank, qui jouissait devant la douleur de cet homme qu'il détestait.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà :)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en laissant des reviews, favoris ou follows :p**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	7. Annonce

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Me voilà juste pour vous donner quelques nouvelles o/**_

 _ **Le nouveau chapitre de Parabatai Story arrive bientôt, étant donné qu'il est terminé, et qu'il ne me reste plus que la mise en page. Le suivant est d'ailleurs déjà en cours d'écriture, mais je ne sais pas encore à quelle date il sera posté. **_

_**Par ailleurs, cette fiction va bientôt arriver à sa fin!**_

 _ **Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura bien d'autres, je termine juste celle-ci; qui a déjà bien vécu.**_

 _ **De plus, de nouvelles histoires arrivent, ainsi que de nouveaux chapitres!**_

 _ **\- Nouveau chapitre de Malec au fil du temps presque prêt. **_

_**\- Fanfiction sur l'équipe de France (petite envie du moment, 20 000 signes pour le moments haha).**_

 _ **\- Fanfiction sur Arrow en cours d'écriture.**_

 _ **\- Possible suite de Dark Story. **_

_**\- Possible suite d' Apocalypse. **_

_**\- Nouveau chapitre d' Avengers-shot en cours d'écriture. **_

_**\- Nouvelle histoire Zude en cours d'écriture.**_

 _ **\- Possible arrivée d'une fiction Skam.**_

 _ **\- Prochain OS sur Shadowhunters qui ne devrait pas tarder.**_

 _ **\- Et encore pleins de nouvelles idées à exploiter!**_

 ** _En bref, vous allez avoir (normalement, on me connaît maintenant) du contenu à lire! En espérant que ça vous plaise, et en espérant avoir de vos retours o/ Désolé de prendre tant de temps, mais généralement j'essaye de me concentrer sur une seule et unique fiction lors de mon écriture, et ça peut bien durer un bon mois (pour vous donner un exemple, je suis sur Arrow x CDP depuis Septembre). Merci de votre patience :)_**

 _ **Bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont, pleins de bisous!**_

 _ **Enjoy 3**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu, que j'ai teasé il y a quelques jours haha!**_

 _ **Je vous l'avais promis, le voilà :)**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour me donner vos avis!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Alec avait réussi toutes les épreuves. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'une, sans doutes la plus difficile à ses yeux. Jack fit s'avancer un homme. Il expliqua au groupe que cet homme avait trahis son gang. Magnus vit facilement les muscles d'Alexander se tendre, alors qu'il devinait ce que le néphilim allait devoir faire.

Jack attrapa le flingue accroché à sa ceinture et le tendit à Alec.

\- _Tues-le_ , ordonna-t-il.

Alec attrapa l'arme et la braqua sur l'homme, empêchant son bras de trembler. Il jeta un bref regard à Magnus, avant d'inspirer puis bloquer son souffle. Le chasseur savait que s'il voulait réussir, il devait arrêter de penser, empêcher son esprit de faire le pour et le contre. Alors il força sa conscience à se taire, à s'éteindre, et tira une balle. Cette dernière fila à une vitesse impressionnante, et vint se figer dans le front de l'homme, qui s'écroula au sol, raide mort.

Tout le gang semblait impressionné par la vitesse avec laquelle il avait tiré.

\- _Félicitations Alexander, tu es désormais mon bras droit_ , dit Jack dans un grand sourire en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'ainé des Lightwood.

Ils fêtèrent cette nouvelle encore une heure ou deux. À trois heure et demi du matin, le coup de feu fut sonné, et les hommes s'en allèrent, retournant chez eux. Jack félicita une dernière fois son nouveau bras droit avant d'aller se coucher. Alec, ne voyant plus Magnus qui était sorti, usant beaucoup de magie à cause du charme, décida de faire de même.

Mais son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut Magnus.

\- _T'es complètement malade? Jack aurait-pu te voir!_ s'exclama en chuchotant Alec, d'une voix soucieuse en fermant immédiatement la porte.

\- _Pourquoi? Jack vient souvent dans ta chambre?_ répliqua l'asiatique dans un petit rire.

Mais l'humeur n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Le sorcier voyait parfaitement que son doux et innocent néphilim était choqué. Ses yeux étaient vidés d'émotions et embués. Il avait déjà tué, c'était un chasseur de démons. Mais un humain qu'il savait innocent, puisque ce dernier refusait de dealer de la drogue? Ça avait été tout simplement horrible. Magnus savait que, quoi qu'il dise, Alexander se sentirait toujours coupable. Même s'il savait que cet homme aurait été tué dans tous les cas, et même torturé. Il s'avança donc vers le demi-ange et vint le prendre dans ses bras, sans dire quoi que ce soit.

Alec répondit directement à l'étreinte, se collant un peu plus contre cette chaleur si réconfortante qui émanait du sorcier. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Les larmes ne coulaient pas. Il ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse, mis à part sa main droite qui tremblait.

\- _Ça va aller Alexander... Ça va aller, je te le promets._

Alec ne répondit pas, ne daignant même pas relever la tête du cou du sorcier. Cependant un bruit se fit entendre, sans doute Jack. Magnus fut donc obligé, à regrets, de quitter son protégé rapidement.

\- _Je reviens dès demain..._ murmura-t-il alors qu'il le laissait seul à ses pensées.

Et ce fut en effet Jack qui toqua à la porte de son bras droit.

\- _Alec? C'était juste pour te dire que demain, nous allons rendre à visite à de très bons clients._

\- _Qui donc?_

\- _Des membres d'une secte très sélecte, qui aiment s'amuser lorsqu'ils organisent des soirées. Ce sont surtout eux qui nous fournissent la nouvelle drogue._

S'amuser en se bourrant la gueule ou se droguant. Quel concept ridicule... pensa Alec.

\- _D'accord..._

\- _Demain, 9h, nous avons rendez-vous. Toi et moi uniquement, les autres membres du gang ne sont pas autorisés à voir les membres de la secte._

Les humains peuvent vraiment être tordus parfois...

\- _Je serai prêt_ , dit-il simplement.

Il cherchait le moment propice pour demander qui était le vendeur. Mais Alec savait que le "ravitaillement" avait lieu demain. Il l'avait dit à Magnus. Dans deux jours, avec un peu de chance, il serait délivré de cette mission. Dans deux jours, il pourrait enfin passer plus de temps avec son sorcier bien aimé, qui lui manque déjà énormément.

Alec entendit Jack partir et se laissa tomber sur son lit, avant de s'endormir, épuisé, sans même prendre le temps de se changer.

* * *

 **Le Lendemain, 9h, Secte Néphilus, dans un endroit gardé secret.**

Alec et Jack étaient à l'heure. Les deux étaient vêtus d'une veste en cuire, de jeans noirs et de rangers noires, soit le typique look de dealer.

Un homme métisse les fit rentrer et leur ordonna de ne pas bouger pendant qu'ils procédaient à des contrôles. Les deux hommes furent donc fouillés, et on leur retira toutes leurs armes, promettant de leur rendre par la suite. L'homme métisse les guida alors jusqu'au bureau du dirigeant de la secte et les fit s'installer, leur indiquant que ce dernier allait arriver.

Jack s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau, tandis qu'Alec s'appuyait contre un mur dans le fond de la pièce, tendu. La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme à la carrure imposante, quoique moins grand que l'ainé des Lightwood, entra. Il avait un crâne presque rasé et une barbe de quelques jours. Cet homme portait plusieurs tatouages, similaires à ceux d'Alec, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué, puisqu'il les dissimulait, tous, sauf un, sur son cou Mais avant qu'Alec puisse voir cet homme, Jack le salua et fit une remarque.

- _Tiens c'est drôle, vous avez le même tatouage qu'Alec!_ s'exclama Jack en serrant la main de l'homme.

Les deux néphilims écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps, alors qu'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. En face d'Alec se trouvait un néphilim. Mais pas n'importe quel néphilim. En face d'Alec se trouvait Robert, son père.

\- _Alexander?_

\- _Ro...Robert?_ balbutia-il alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son père, qui se tenait désormais devant lui.

Il avait clairement hésité. Après tout, cet homme n'était plus son père, mais le mot "papa" avait cligné devant ses yeux.

\- _Vous vous connaissez?_ vint demander Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

Alec ne répondit pas, c'est Robert qui parla.

\- _C'est mon fils. Et c'est un traitre_ , vint cracher l'homme en regardant son ainé avec des yeux qui pourraient le tuer.

Alec sentit son coeur manquer un battement, et un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait l'habitude des mots durs de son père, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à les encaisser facilement, visiblement...

\- _Arrêtez-les!_ gronda Robert alors qu'Alec se reculait, vite suivi de Jack, qui le regardait curieusement, mais aussi d'un air vexé et méchant.

Il pense sûrement que je l'ai aussi trahis, pensa Alec en voyant l'air de Jack.

Des hommes arrivèrent derrière eux, tasers ou matraques à la main. Le chef de gang donna un coup, puis deux aux gardes, et tenta de s'échapper, mais un bon coup de taser sur le bras l'arrêta. Il tomba au sol, inconscient. Alec, lui, résista un peu plus longtemps, mettant au sol trois gardes. Mais deux vinrent lui attraper les épaules pour le bloquer, alors qu'il se prenait un coup de matraque dans les côtes. Ce fut finalement son père qui s'avança en face de lui, taser en main, et vint lui donner un coup dans le cou, l'assommant net. Il retomba comme un poids mort dans les bras des deux hommes, qui le poussèrent lui et Jack jusqu'au sous-sol, où ils furent attachés sur deux chaises.

* * *

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Alec l'avait prévenu qu'il partait en mission dans un sorte de secte et qu'il serait rentré ce soir. Il était à peine 14h, mais Magnus s'inquiétait déjà. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et la venue de Jace ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Magnus alla ouvrir, dans l'espoir de voir Alec, mais il tomba sur Clary, Maryse, Isabelle et Jace, qui se tordait de douleur. Même s'il ne s'entendait pas toujours avec le blond, le sorcier se soucia de son état. Surtout que son état avait un lien avec celui de son néphilim. Et à première vue, Jace n'était pas blessé. Ce qui veut dire que SON néphilim n'allait pas bien.

Les pensées de Magnus filèrent à toute vitesse lorsque les chasseurs d'ombres entrèrent, soucieux. Ce fut Maryse qui brisa le silence.

\- _Magnus... Je... Isabelle m'a parlé du sort que tu as jeté afin de pouvoir retrouver Alec... Jace se tord de douleur, nous avons peur qu'Alec soit en danger..._

\- _La faute à qui..._ marmonna Magnus en la regardant froidement.

Après tout, cette femme était un membre haut placé dans l'Enclave. Elle aurait très bien pu refuser la suite de cette mission...

\- _Magnus, je sais ce que tu penses en ce moment, et nous pourrons en discuter plus tard. La priorité à l'heure actuelle, c'est Alec_ , répondit Maryse d'un ton calme et froid.

Isabelle pria Magnus d'un regard d'accepter. Jace, lui, se tordait toujours de douleur, haletant. Puis sa douleur se calma, et il reprit sa respiration.

\- _Bien. Je vais vous aider. Mais simplement parce qu'Alexander est en danger._

Maryse haussa un sourcil, mais un regard de la part de sa fille et de Clary la ravisa.

\- _Merci Magnus,_ murmura la rousse, aux côtés du blond qui reprenait souffle.

\- _Jace, ça va mieux?_ demanda l'asiatique.

\- _Oui... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Ce n'est pas uniquement une douleur physique._

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?_

\- _Je peux ressentir la douleur physique, mais aussi les fortes émotions d'Alec... Là, c'est comme si... Comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose de frappant. Quelque chose qui lui avait fait énormément de peine..._

\- _De ce qu'il m'a dit, il allait voir le vendeur de drogue, qui appartenait à une secte ce matin, qu'est ce qui aurais pu lui faire ressentir ça?_

\- _Voir un chasseur d'ombres qu'il connait?_ proposa Isabelle.

\- _Un infiltré?_ demanda Maryse.

\- _Pas forcément... Il se peut qu'un de nos chasseurs ait viré de bord, pour quelconque raison..._ marmonna Izzy.

\- _Mais qui?_ questionna la mère.

\- C _'est une bonne question..._ soupira la cadette des Lightwood en soupirant.

* * *

 **Secte Néphilus, endroit gardé secret, 18h.**

Jack se réveilla difficilement, grognant de douleur, son bras engourdi. Alec semblait déjà bien réveillé.

\- _Tout va bien?_ lui demanda son bras droit.

\- _T'es vraiment un enfoiré!_ cracha Jack, en le fusillant du regard.

- _Je n'ai absolument rien fait!_

\- _Ah vraiment? Et pourquoi on est ici, attachés à une chaise, alors?_

\- _Jack, je te promets, j'ai des problèmes avec mon père, mais ça n'a absolument aucun lien! Je ne t'ai jamais trahis!_

- _Des problèmes?_

Alec grogna, signalant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Cependant, il ne voulait pas non plus que Jack passe son temps à lui cracher dessus. Il était fatigué d'entendre des reproches à longueur de journée...

\- _Mon orientation sexuelle lui a toujours déplu_ , soupira Alec.

Il eut soudain l'impression que Jack le regardait avec des yeux remplis de peine. De peine à son égard.

\- _Alec, je suis vraiment désolé, je..._

\- _Tu n'as pas à l'être, Jack Wilder,_ vint dire une voix grave et rauque.

Robert venait d'entrer dans la cave, et s'avançait vers ses deux prisonniers.

\- _Alec est ce qu'on appelle un enfant loupé. Une erreur. Un enfant non voulu._

L'ainé des Lightwood baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard dur de son père. Il pensait s'être forgé une carapace, mais visiblement, celle-ci ne tenait pas...

\- _De plus, il n'a jamais fait parti de ton gang. Il s'est infiltré afin d'obtenir des informations. Alec travaille... disons qu'il travaille pour une équipe égale à la CIA._

Jack coula un regard noir vers Alec, qui refusait de regarder qui que ce soit, tentant de se défaire de ses liens.

\- _Bien, je pense donc que tu peux rentrer à ton bar Jack, excuse moi pour le coup de taser, nous te pensions avec Alec, mais après un bref coup de fil à des connaissances, j'ai pu savoir que tu n'étais pas de son côté._

Robert détacha donc le chef de gang. Ce dernier passa devant Alec avec un regard noir, mais le plus âgé l'arrêta.

\- _Tu peux régler tes comptes, si tu le souhaites... Il est quand même infiltré depuis 4 mois..._ susurra Robert.

La rage envahit Jack alors qu'il donnait un crocher à Alec, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à ce que la chaise s'écroule au sol, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il continua alors, lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les côtes, avant de cracher quelques insultes, puis partir, les poings serrés.

Alexander cracha du sang, la respiration coupée par la douleur. Son père releva sa chaise pour le remettre debout, lui jetant un regard dégoûté. Il s'en alla alors, fermant la porte à double tours derrière lui.

Alec laissa tomber sa tête en avant, ses côtes le brûlant, tout comme sa mâchoire. Il laissa glisser ses yeux sur une bague qu'il portait au majeur de sa main droite. C'était un anneau assez fin et donc relativement discret, en or blanc. À l'intérieur était gravé une lettre, "M". Cet anneau appartenait à Magnus. Il lui avait donné afin de pouvoir établir une connexion avec lui, le jour où il aurait besoin de le trouver si problèmes. Et Alec espérait vraiment que ce jour allait rapidement arriver...

Les pensées qui occupaient surtout Alec étaient au sujet de Robert. Comment son propre père pouvait-il vouloir le garder prisonnier? Le tabasser? Alors c'était lui le dealer? Pourquoi? Toutes ses questions l'embrouillait, ne lui permettant pas de réfléchir correctement.

* * *

 **Appartement de Magnus, 19h.**

Tous tournaient comme des lions en cage, tandis que Magnus tentait de retrouver un livre de sorts. Lorsqu'il mit enfin la main dessus, il s'exclama.

\- _Je l'ai!_

Le sorcier posa le livre sur sa table et s'assit.

\- _Jace, mets toi en face de moi. Avoir la présence de quelqu'un lié à Alexander peut aider._

Jace obéit, tandis que Maryse, Clary et Isabelle restaient autour de la table, un peu en retrait pour laisser de l'air au sorcier.

Magnus passa alors une main dans son cou pour détacher une fine chaine en argent, reliée à un anneau marqué de l'insigne de la famille Lightwood.

\- _Tu as la chaîne d'Alec?_ s'exclama Maryse, visiblement surprise.

\- _Je lui ai demandé quelque chose de personnel, lorsque nous avons décidé de faire ce sort. Je lui aurai bien demandé autre chose, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de détails vous intéressent, Maryse._

La mère de famille fronça le nez, confirmant les propos de l'asiatique.

\- _Je suis juste surprise qu'il ait accepté de te le donner... Cette chaîne signifie beaucoup pour lui._

\- _Beaucoup? Autant qu'un rejet de sa famille, pour seule cause qu'il n'a pas la même orientation sexuelle que les autres néphilim?_ répondit froidement le centenaire.

\- _Magnus, ça n'a aucune..._

\- _Bref_ , coupa le sorcier. _Je n'ai pas l'intention de débattre, nous avons un néphilim à retrouver._

Les yeux de chat de Magnus se révélèrent, alors qu'il faisait léviter la chaîne, afin de découvrir la localisation de son demi-ange.

* * *

 **Secte Néphilus, endroit gardé secret, cave, 20h.**

Cela faisait déjà depuis plusieurs heures que Jack avait quitté la cave, et qu'Alec restait seul dans cet endroit sombre et humide. Il sentit soudain une vive douleur à son majeur, et vit l'anneau flamboyer. Visiblement Magnus utilisait son sort de localisation.

Cependant se fut le moment décidé par son père pour apparaitre dans la pièce. Ce dernier repéra facilement l'anneau qui brillait, et grogna.

\- _Ils te cherchent? Parfait? Je ferai semblant de t'avoir trouvé avant eux. Personne ne pourrait croire un gosse aussi stupide et dévergondé que toi._

Robert s'avança en face d'Alec.

\- _Je pourrais aussi raconter à l'Enclave que tout ça est de la faute de ton sorcier?_

Les yeux d'Alec s'ouvrirent de surprise, alors qu'il tentait de garder une expression neutre.

\- _Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué? Tu es si pathétique, Alec... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils comme toi._

L'ainé le foudroya du regard, blessé par les paroles de son père, bien qu'en ayant l'habitude. Tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Robert faisait mal.

\- _Tu penses réellement que personne ne remarquera les blessures?_

- _Je peux toujours dire que c'est Jack._

\- _Ils n'y croiront jamais._

\- _Tu sais Alec, je peux te faire mal, sans laisser de traces..._

Robert s'avança alors un peu plus, et Alec ne put réprimer un frisson qui remontait le long de son échine. Cette vision arracha un sourire machiavélique à son père qui déchira la chemise de son fils, pour poser un regard sur son torse, s'arrêtant finalement sur une de ses hanches.

- _Ici sera un endroit parfait_ , dit-il avant de sortir sa stèle.

Le plus jeune s'agita, n'aimant pas la tournure des évènements. Lorsqu'il sentit l'objet au contact de sa peau, il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier, ses mains accrochées aux accoudoirs tournant déjà au blanc.

\- _Alec, je te présente la rune d'Agonie. Peu de néphilims la connaissent, et elle est très similaire à une autre rune. Personne ne pourra donc deviner. Dommage non?_

Robert passa sa stèle sur la rune encore fraiche, afin de l'activer.

\- _Tu en as pour au moins trois heures ou quatre heures. Bon courage!_

Et le père s'en alla, sans même un regard pour son fils, qui avait ouvert sa lèvre à force de la mordre, criant désormais de douleur.

* * *

 **Apparement de Magnus, même moment.**

Alors que Magnus terminait le sort, un cri de pur douleur le sortit de sa magie. Il savait désormais où était son pauvre néphilim, mais visiblement ce dernier allait de pire en pire.

Jace s'était effondré dans un râle de douleur, et se tordait au sol en hurlant de douleur. Clary et Maryse étaient à ses côtés, tandis qu'Isabelle allait chercher une serviette imbibée d'eau.

Magnus jura. Il savait que la douleur devait être encore bien plus forte pour son beau brun, et que les minutes comptaient.

\- _Clary, occupe toi de Jace. Maryse et Isabelle, avec moi, nous allons chercher Alec._

Tandis que Clary acquiesçait, Magnus créa un portail vers l'endroit désiré, et invita les deux femmes à lui prendre la main pour ne pas rester bloquer. Une fois chose faite, ils traversèrent le portail.

* * *

 **Devant le bâtiment de la secte Néphilus.**

Magnus s'avança devant les deux autres, ses yeux brillants de rage. On touchait à son néphilim? Ils allaient le voir arriver ces enfoirés. Un homme vint à leur rencontre.

\- _Je peux vous aider, messieurs dames?_

\- _Je veux voir votre directeur_ , cracha Maryse, surprenant sa fille et le sorcier.

\- _Je suis désolé madame, mais ce n'est pas possible. Notre directeur n'est pas disposé à recevoir de la visite actuellement._

\- _Je n'ai pas laissé de choix._

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, en appelant ses gardes, mais Magnus, qui s'avança d'une manière imposante et ses yeux brillants de rage, le fit changer d'avis.

\- _Sui...Suivez-moi..._ marmonna l'homme en les guidant jusqu'au bureau. Il les fit alors rentrer, tandis que la patron se retournait sur sa chaise.

\- _Robert?_ s'exclama Maryse.

\- _Papa?_

\- _Maryse? Isabelle? Sorcier? Qu'est ce que vous faites là?_ cracha l'homme, à la fois surpris et en colère.

\- _OÙ EST MON FILS?_ cria la mère de famille en giflant son ex-mari, hors d'elle.

En quelques secondes, elle avait compris la situation. Son fils était en danger, et c'était à cause de son abrutis d'ex-mari.

\- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ , répondit l'homme d'une voix froide, sans se démonter.

\- _Qu... Qu'est ce que tu fais là?_ vint demander Izzy d'une petite voix tremblotante.

Robert voulut s'avancer vers sa famille, mais Magnus s'interposa. Il foudroya le sorcier du regard mais décida de tout de même répondre à sa fille.

\- _Je suis infiltré ici_ , murmura-t-il.

\- _Faux. Tu ne l'es pas!_ répliqua Maryse, hors d'elle. _C'est toi qui vends cette drogue! C'est de ta faute! Et maintenant tu blesses notre fils?_

\- _Ton fils, Maryse. Alec ne peut pas être mon fils, vu comme il est._

Les yeux de l'asiatique, qui était resté en retrait, brillèrent d'une rage incroyable. Sa magie s'alluma et brilla dans ses mains, alors qu'il soulevait le patriarche et l'étouffait.

\- _Magnus!_ cria Izzy, qui fut retenu par sa mère.

\- _Où est Alexander?_ cracha le sorcier d'une voix froide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Robert se tortilla dans le vide, hésitant. Cependant, voyant que le sorcier comptait définitivement l'étouffer, il céda.

\- _En...En b..as_ , articula-t-il en tentant de prendre de l'air.

Magnus le laissa tomber violemment, se précipitant vers les sous sols du bâtiment, suivi par Maryse qui poussait une Izzy livide. Il arriva devant ce qui ressemblait à une cave. Le sorcier ne pouvait pas encore voir Alec, mais il entendait les cris de l'homme d'ici, ce qui lui glaça le sang. Il se retourna donc vers la femme la plus âgée.

\- _Maryse... Vous devriez peut-être attendre un peu..._

\- _C'est mon fils, Magnus. J'ai besoin de l'aider._

\- _Et Izzy a besoin de vous, actuellement,_ souligna-t-il en pointant la jeune fille d'un regard.

La femme sembla hésiter, mais finit par hocher la tête, prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- _Ramenez le moi. Et... faites attention_ , murmura Maryse en serrant sa fille.

Magnus hocha la tête mais ne releva pas, trop occupé par les cris de son demi-ange. Il entra dans la pièce, ravi qu'aucun garde ne soit présent, et réussit à distinguer une chaise, sur laquelle son pauvre ange était ligoté, et criait de douleur. Il était en sang, sa lèvre explosé, sa mâchoire tuméfiée par les coups. Mais ce qui choqua la plus Magnus, c'était de loin les cris de son pauvre amant, qui avait tant crié à l'aide, que sa voix en était devenue rauque et brisée. On sentait toute sa douleur à travers un simple cri.

Le néphilim ne sembla même pas remarquer la nouvelle présence.

\- _Alec... Alec? Alexander?_ appela Magnus en s'approchant de lui, pour savoir ce qu'il lui faisait aussi mal.

Le sorcier remarqua rapidement la rune fraîchement dessinée, et compris directement ce que c'était. Après tout, il avait vécu du temps où les néphilims se torturaient encore entre eux...Et pas que les néphilims d'ailleurs...

Magnus se précipita aux côtés d'Alec qu'il détacha. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras, et vint l'installer sur le sol froid de la cave. Il aurait bien voulu l'aider et le ramener chez lui, mais la moindre des choses était d'épargner la vision d'un fils agonisant de douleur à une mère déjà brisée.

L'asiatique fit courir ses mains le long du cou du demi-ange, tentant de l'apaiser avec sa magie, et briser le charme de la rune. Au bout de quelques minutes, le corps de l'homme se souleva dans un spasme, avant de retomber mollement sur le sol, respirant à peine. Visiblement le sorcier avait réussi sa tâche. Ce dernier soupira, avant de puiser dans ses forces pour se relever, prendre son ange dans ses bras, et sortir de la cave. Il croisa Maryse et Isabelle, mais ses yeux fatigués leurs firent comprendre qu'il répondrait plus tard à leurs questions.

Isabelle et Maryse écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le corps d'Alec, qui respirait à peine, pendre mollement dans les bras du sorcier.

Magnus usa de ses forces pour créer un portail, et les transporta tous à son appartement.

* * *

 **Appartement de Magnus, vers 23h.**

Le petit groupe arriva. Clary était aux côtés de Jace, qui semblait déjà reprendre des couleurs, assis dans un fauteuil rose bonbon. Il se leva rapidement en voyant le sorcier ramener son parabatai et l'allonger sur le canapé.

\- _Il est sauf, Jace. Alexander est fatigué et blessé, mais il va s'en sortir. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de se reposer,_ vint soupirer le sorcier, qui s'affaissait dans un fauteuil.

Isabelle et Jace s'agenouillèrent aux côtés de leur frère, l'un tenant sa main, l'autre passant une main dans ses cheveux ébènes, en murmurant des paroles douces. Maryse, elle, vint s'asseoir aux côtés de l'asiatique.

\- _Merci..._ dit-elle d'une petite voix brisée par l'émotion.

\- I _l n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour lui_ , répondit le sorcier sans vraiment se rendre compte de l'importance de ses mots.

La mère de famille sembla surprise, mais reprit bien vite contenance. Après tout, l'affection réciproque que ces deux là se portaient n'était pas une nouveauté.

\- _Je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour m'excuser Magnus, mais je voulez vous dire que j'apprécie grandement l'importance que vous donnez à mon fils. Merci de veiller sur lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous remercier._

Le sorcier hésita entre une réponse cinglante, et une gentille. Il se ravisa finalement en pensant à Alec. Ce dernier adorerait voir qu'il arrivait finalement à s'entendre avec sa mère.

\- _Commencez déjà par me tutoyer. J'ai beau être votre ainé, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça_ , dit-il dans un petit rire, vite joint, à sa plus grande surprise, par le rire de Maryse.

Il marqua une pause en lui offrant un petit sourire, avant de couler son regard sur son beau néphilim.

\- _Alexander est une personne très importante à mes yeux. Je ne laisserai jamais quelque chose lui arriver. Plus jamais_ , se corrigea-t-il.

\- _Alec est un chasseur de démons. Il sera toujours blessé et en danger,_ rétorqua la mère de famille d'un ton grave, dans lequel on pouvait sentir une pointe de fierté pour ses enfants. _L'important est qu'il puisse trouver du répit et du réconfort auprès de quelqu'un. Et visiblement, c'est vous, pardon, toi_ , finit-elle avec un sourire figé, mais un sourire.

Magnus hocha la tête en remerciements, et coupa leur discussion, alors qu'Alec s'agitait.

\- _Le mieux serait de le rendormir, il a besoin de reprendre des forces_ , dit-il à la mère, en attente de son accord.

Cette dernière acquiesça. Magnus posa une main sur la nuque du demi-ange, et l'autre sur son front, et vint diffuser un peu de magie pour l'assomer. Le chasseur retomba doucement dans ses songes, sa respiration se calmant.

\- _Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Demain sera un meilleur jour, et nous aurons besoin de nos forces pour régler plusieurs problèmes..._ finit par dire Magnus, indiquant où étaient les chambres d'invités.

Isabelle s'avança alors vers lui.

\- _Et toi? Tu ne vas pas te coucher?_

\- _Je ne peux pas le laisser seul..._

\- _Tu as besoin de repos Magnus, nous pouvons alterner sa garde._

- _Vous êtes tous fatigués, je peux tenir encore, ne t'inquiète pas_ , dit-il d'un ton doux, mais ferme.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Isabelle.

\- _Bien, je te laisse mon frère pour la nuit dans ce cas. Ne fais rien que je ne voudrais pas faire_ , dit-elle dans un petit rire complice, avant d'embrasser la joue du sorcier.

La meilleure des belles-soeurs, pensa-t-il en la regardant partir, suivant Jace et Clary, ainsi que Maryse.

Magnus, lui, vint tirer un fauteuil et le poussa jusqu'aux côtés du canapé, restant prêt de son néphilim. Il passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux ébènes de cette merveille.

\- _Ça va aller Alexander, je te promets de te protéger..._ murmura le sorcier, ses yeux s'animant d'une lueur amoureuse.

* * *

 _ **Et voilààà! Déjà le 7e chapitre de cette fiction dites moi! Il n'en reste plus beaucoup normalement (je pense que je vais m'arrêter vers le 10e).**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me le dire en laissant des reviews, en mettant la fiction en favoris ou en la suivant ;p**_

 _ **Merci à tous :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


End file.
